


In The Name of Your Father

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Deceit, F/M, Hidden Idenity, Imagine Loki Suggestion, Lies, Some death, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Imagine Loki Prompt, this one will be a multi chapter fic. </p><p>This was the suggestion. </p><p>I was thinking about an imagine where you are your favorite Disney princess in your favorite Disney movie and Loki is your love interest. But my favorite movie is Mulan. So yeah I thought of a request where you disguise yourself as a man while Loki trains you for his army and anyway it is basically the plot of Mulan. Only OC/reader is Mulan and Loki is Shang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War Again

The news of new war with Jötunheim spread fast throughout the Realm Eternal. According to reports, every singe male Jötnar from adolescence to adulthood was trained and readied for battle, they had apparently also harnessed the great Jötunn ice beasts to use against the Æsir, and had done so to great effect. An entire legion of Einharjar had been eradicated swiftly towards the furthest outposts of Asgard. The frost giants had somehow managed to pass through realms without a major power source such as the Bifrost. The Casket of Ancient Winters, their greatest source of power, remained closely guarded by the most experienced of Einharjar and the Destroyer within the weapons vault of Asgard’s great palace. 

Odin had little doubt but that they were being assisted by the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. Who else had the power and the means to aid the Jötnar? And seeing as most other realms had offered their assistance to the Æsir, it left the Allfather to the obvious conclusion that his two greatest nemeses had joined forces against him and his armies. 

Rumours circulated as to the numbers which Asgard’s great armies would be facing. Concern grew among its citizens as to whether the many legions would be enough to defeat their foes. Listening to his people, the Allfather and his council agreed that there needed to be a conscription to help defend Asgard from its newest threat. It was decreed that every family would send one man to be trained to aid the realm. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

You sighed as your mother forced you to put on yet another ridiculous dress. “Just one more, it will match your features perfectly.” She beamed as she pulled out a red and golden ensemble. 

“And this one of course has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that these are Prince Thor's colours and that he is to be present at the gala being held at the palace, has it mother?” you asked bemusedly. 

“Well it does not hurt to attempt to catch his attention now does it?” She continued as though you had not just seen right through her plan, though at least she had the decency to blush slightly. 

“It reeks of desperation Mother.” 

“He is the crowned price, the future King of the realm.” She attempted to justify. 

“If he’s the future, I fear for it, he’s an egotistical moron.” You grumbled. 

“Do not mumble dear, it is not lady like.” Your mother chided, clearly not having heard what you had said. 

You forced a grimace of a smile onto your face as she surveyed you in the hideous monstrosity of a dress she wished for you to wear. “Perfect.” She smiled gleefully. You were about to argue with a loud knock on the door interrupted you. 

“M’Lady, there is an Einherjar guard at the front door.” The maid informed your mother. 

“Thank you Katrin. Eleonora, stay here and take off that dress before something happens to it.” Your mother ordered as she left the room.

“Katrin, help get me out of this blasted thing this instant.” You pleaded as you struggled to reach the clasp that was located in the centre of your back. The maid rushed over and assisted in opening the garment. “What does he want?” you asked, earning you a bewildered look. “The Einherjar, why is he here?” 

“I assume it has something to do with the conscription.” She explained. 

You scrunched your face up in confusion. “But there are no men here to be conscripted.” 

“Each household must give a man to join the armies, no exceptions. My own brother was called yesterday.”

“But Katrin, there is no man here fit for battle.” You reiterated. The solemn look on the girls face caused your blood to turn to ice. “You cannot honestly think…” but you already knew the answer. 

Wearing only s dress slip, you bolted from the room toward the main entranceway to where you saw the Einherjar leaving through the front door. You watched as your parents shared an understanding look that broke your heart and you knew your worst fear had come to pass. They both turned and realised you were there. 

“Eleonora!” Your mother declared on seeing you only partly dressed. “Get back to your room this instant and do not shame us by going around so indecently.” She shrieked with tears in her eyes.

“Helena, please, do not take out your frustrations on her.” Your father voiced calmly, trying to placate her. 

“So you do have to go.” You stated, your voice shaking as tears cascaded down your cheeks. 

“I have no choice; every house must send someone to defend the realm from the Jötnar.” Your father explained. 

“You have already defended the realm from them; in fact you defended both our realm and that of Midgard from the blasted beasts.” You argued. 

“It is the price we have to pay for the realms safety Eleonora.” 

“You have paid enough already. Your arm left to rot on Jötunheim as you defended the Allfather while he took the Casket of Ancient Winters, or have you forgotten?” you all but screeched, pointed to where his right arm should have been, but instead, was only folded material where the sleeve of his shirt was pinned up. 

“Eleonora, please.” Your mother pleaded as she too cried. 

“How can you be alright with this, you know too that this cannot end well.” You turned to her. 

“Eleonora, enough!” You were stunned into silence as your father used an authoritative like none he had ever used before. Without another word, you headed back to your room, ignoring the pity-filled face of Katrin as you went. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For hours you sat, starting out the window as the sun continued its journey over Asgard before it set and darkness descended on the realm. You remained as still as stone as you thought of all the great memories of times you had spent with your father. Him teaching you to ride, or how to use a shield and sword (much to your mother’s dismay) and how he even helped deter men you knew your mother would have considered as adequate suitors, but whom both you and he had found lacking. A sad smile graced you face as more tears continued to trickle down. 

A faint knock on the door pulled your attention from your thoughts. Looking toward it, you gave permission for the person to enter. You dried your tears as your father entered. “May I speak with you?” he asked almost sheepishly. Were it not for the severity of the situation, you almost would have laughed at the big burly man using such a manner. “I am sort for my tone earlier Cubby.” Your eyes filled with fresh tears at the affectionate nickname he had given you as an infant. “But if I am honest…” 

“I struck a nerve.” You finished, your voice broken from all the crying. “I kept saying everything you did not want to hear.” 

“Only because it is the truth, and to admit that is to admit that I am scared.” 

“I thought nothing scared you. I have said since childhood that you were without fear. You have made a liar of me.” You joked, trying to make light of the situation. 

“Every little girl thinks nothing can scare her father. But Eleonora, I am now faced with being in war once again. Against a race that has nothing to lose, and everything to gain. The Jötnar are ruthless, they kill their own young if they see them as unfit, they will slaughter every Aesir they can, and will take immense pleasure in doing it. I am absolutely terrified. The only solace I can take in this is that I am glad you are my daughter and not a son, for then you would have to go.” 

“I would go in a heartbeat if it could save you.” 

“No woman is permitted in the armies, it is punishable by death. So think no more on it my little Cubby.” He kissed your forehead and left, leaving you to your thoughts. 

After less than a minute, you jumped up and walked to the reading room, scanning the selves until you found every book your family possessed that referenced the Frost Giants, and took them back to your room, researching them at length.


	2. Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleonora flees her home under the cover of darkness, and Loki leaves the palace to organise the troops.

Chapter Two

 

For three days, a tension filled silence fell over the house, on the fourth day, Bjórr would have to leave for training, but not one of you could think of anything to say without any conversation returning to the matter, so you all decided it was best to say nothing. 

You looked at your parents as they sat across from each other at the table. For all her faults, your mother adored your father. They had fallen in love at a young age, and though they went through all sorts of difficulties, they had remained happily together. Sadly your mother had almost died birthing you, so they agreed to never have another child, meaning that though you preferred pursuits similar to your fathers’, you often were forced to endure the ones she wanted with you too, even if you thoroughly despised the most of them. She looked forlornly at your father as he ate his dinner, watching as he stabbed the food with his fork, and struggled to get it to size without the ability to cut it. You watched as she walked to him and cut the meat exactly as she knew he liked it, while he sat looking up at her in adoration, even after nearly two millennia of marriage. Biting your lips together, you asked to be excused from the table, and left them to enjoy a meal together, bidding them a good night, and embracing your father tightly as you passed him. 

On returning to your room, you looked at the pile of books you had studied so thoroughly and took a deep breathe. After changing into a loose fitting night dress, you waited. 

Later than you expected, finally you could hear your parents go to bed, but yet you remained still, waiting for the noise of your father putting whatever book he was reading on the floor next to his side of the bed with an unceremonious thump like every other night. On hearing that, you began to move about. 

Taking care not to step on the creaking board close to your bed, you rushed to the vanity table and took out a scissors you had stolen from your mothers dress making kit. Taking a moment to hold your long hair, you assessed what length was more fitting of a man, and began to cut. Long chocolate coloured strands fell over the varnished wood. Inspecting your work, you then tended to it, braiding it where necessary to keep the shorter strands off your face, as you had seen on Asgardian soldiers before. 

Then you took a long length of thin cloth which you had rolled up, readying it for the next task. Taking off the night dress, you held it to your side on your ribcage and began to unwrap it carefully, but firmly around your chest, securely binding your breasts to ensure they did not stick out. Throwing on a man’s tunic you bought the day before, you assessed your appearance, grateful you never tended to shape your eyebrows, much to your mother’s dismay, you would pass as a man, a small built one, but one none the less you thought with some satisfaction. 

Taking out the letters you had written for your parents from where you had hidden them, you put them on the table next to your butchered hair. With gentle care, you opened the door and walked into the hallway, passing your parents room as you did so, your fathers rumbling snores transmitting through the wooden door as you passed. Tears welled in your eyes as you thought of them inside safe and asleep. “I love you both.” You whispered, before continuing on your journey, when you reached the front door, you paused with your hand on the door handle. “You’ll help care for them, won’t you boy?” you asked, before looking to the side at the large silent hound staring at you from the doorway to the living room. It whined slightly and you left, closing the door quietly behind you, and briskly making your way toward the golden city. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Loki sighed in boredom, rolling his eyes and Odin continued to talk for what seemed like a century to the full council room. 

“So Tyr, Baldr and I will take the main armies and face Malekith and Laufey on Svartalfheim. Thor, you take a legion and see if you can find out how in the nine realms Laufey has managed to be able to get his army to leave Jötunheim without a proper power source. Even if the Dark Elves are assisting them, they need a way for them to leave their realm to reach them. And Loki, you shall remain here and train the newest recruits.” Odin commanded. 

Thor nodded his agreement as Loki sighed heavily. To call the men he would have to endure training “recruits” was an insult. Many families sent the men they would not mourn as greatly were they not to return rather than risk their favoured sons. There was something of an irony to it that he would be training them, as he too was the lesser favoured child. 

“Come now Loki, I have no doubt you too will soon enough see battle.” Thor smiled punching Loki’s arm. 

“I prefer the art of delegation myself personally, rather than to fight brother, but when to fight is necessary, I tend to not go in search of it.” Loki responded in a bored tone. 

“And when you do fight, you choose to do so with magic and daggers, using your precious trick and spells.” Thor teased. 

“My ‘tricks and spells’ as you put it, have saved your pelt more times than your brute strength and precious mallet has, or do you forget such so quickly, oh mighty Thunderer?” The younger prince challenged.

“Enough, the both of you. The council has little time to listen to you two bicker like children. No battles are won by any one craft of warrior, but by the crafts of many. There are many types of warrior and one as essential as another in ensuring victory. All are necessary to make a competent army. Why else do you think there are so many types of Einharjar, we need all sorts to ensure enough diversity to defeat any and all of our foes.” The king explained. Loki smirked and Thor scowled as all present agreed with the Allfather’s sentiment. “Now, there is much to do, and little time to do it in, so go forth and do what needs to be done.” Odin ordered as he rose from his seat. As though synchronised, all other council members mimicked the movement before heading after the king out of the room. 

Thor and Loki remained in step as they made their way down the hall to their mother’s chambers. “Do you think that father is right, that there is a great power source on Jötunheim that we are not aware of?” Thor asked as they walked. 

“I cannot see how they could have managed what they have otherwise. Jötnar are not known to wield powerful seidr, so it is hardly possible they could use the weak points between realms to transport vast numbers through. Even I could not get as many through as they have succeeded in doing.” 

“Is my brother, Loki, the great God of Chaos, admitting to being unable to do something?” Thor laughed. 

“If you tell anyone, I will deny it vehemently.” Loki replied, earning him another laugh from the thunder god. 

They spent some time with their mother, speaking with her and enjoying her company before they bid their farewells to her. She embraced them both and told them yet again, as she always had, how much she loved them before they walked to the courtyard to head their separate ways. 

Thor took Loki in a one armed embrace. “Brother, we will be together again soon, I am to join you and the newest soldiers when we are done sealing Jötunheim’s little leak, and we are to head together with our men to join father on Svartalfheim.” Thor informed him. 

“Well, until then, try not to do anything too stupid. For I will not be there to save you rear end.” Loki joked in response. 

“We will try and keep him from acting too brashly.” Volstagg smiled from his horse as the Warrior’s Three walked toward them. 

“I too will try to act as a voice of reason for our dear friend.” Fandral swore. 

“I fear for us all if you are supposed to ever be seen as a voice of reason.” Hogun commented solemnly, earning a series of laughs from all present. 

“I would rather face the Jötnar and the Ice Beasts, than to deal with the miscreants I have to attempt to turn into soldiers in the next few months.” Loki admitted. 

“I do not envy you Silver-Tongue.” Volstagg stated. “But you are by far the best man for the position. You are strict, tough and able; I will trust those you send with us when you are done. Loki cocked an eyebrow in almost disbelief at the portly man’s words. 

“That’s all we need at this time is for Volstagg to be getting ill.” Fandral joked. “But I do agree with him Loki, you are well able to deal with a few farmhands and kitchen boys.”

“Ride safely brother, and we shall see each other again soon, be it in Nilfheim or Svartalfheim.” Thor saluted to his younger brother as he turned his horse toward the direct of the Bifrost. 

“What’s the difference?” Hogun queried. 

“Less Frost Giants in Nilfheim.” Loki responded, bidding his brother and his friends a farewell, mounting his own steed and kicking his heels to head toward the training camp, fearing what would greet him there.


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first month of training was hell, but it seems a better fate than what Eleonora walked herself into with Loki.

Standing in a sea of men, you had somehow managed to convince the registrar you were male, and that had to mean the disguise was some bit convincing surely. Each man was given some basic plain armouring and thankfully you did not have to remove the tunic to put it on. Many men decided to forego their tunics and it took all your power not to blush as more than a few walked by, as naked as a newborn. It was not how you wished to finally see what lay within a man’s undergarments, and after that experience, you doubted you would ever want to again. 

Many of the men shook in fear; others in eager anticipation, there were also the few fools who welcomed battle. Your father had told you of those sorts from his days in the army, they were either quickly put in their place in training, or usually the first to die on the battlefield, there is little room for cockiness in war. Some of the men were physically ill and there was a foul stench of vomit from more than a few of them. Your nose crunched in disgust as you surveyed them. Another thought of your father’s words entered your mind. These were the men you would be depending on to help keep you alive, looking around; you did not like your odds. 

An order was give and each man stood in line. Standing to attention, you kept an eye on the tent that stood at the front of the group, knowing that whomever was training you, was no doubt about to emerge from inside. A moment later, the tent door brushed aside, and your eyes widened in fear as Prince Loki stood in tall looking around him. If anyone would see through your charade, it would be him in a heartbeat; after all he was the God of Lies. He began to make his way through the men, surveying each one individually. Though he kept his face completely neutral, his emerald green eyes gave away his thoughts, he shared your opinion on the men you were surrounded by, most of them were in no way fit for training, much less war. 

As he neared, it took everything in your power to try and calm your breathing, he would surely take more time to assess you were you to appear to have something to hide. 

When his eye fell upon you, you remembered how tall he was from the one other time in your life you had met him, and just how petite you were. Even in a line of all-sorts, you knew you were small. You did not fail to notice his eyebrows twitch slightly before he continued on through the line of men. That slight movement struck fear into you, but he said nothing and gave no indication to the Einharjar with him to take you away, he merely continued on. 

“For the next month, all you will have to do is get fit. There is no point in me teaching you how to hold a weapon if you are going to tire within minutes of taking hold of it. You will train for several hours, and when you are on the brink of exhaustion, I will train you harder. Some of you may join the many ranks of the prestigious Einharjar, some of you may make an illustrious career in the general army, and some of you may decide to fall on your swords rather than endure what I put you through any longer.” Many of the men looked around worriedly at those words; you on the other hand, were forced to hold back a chuckle. Loki reminded you in some part of your father, not one to sugar coat a situation; it was an admirable trait in a leader in your opinion, it was better to know the truth than to harbour false hope. 

“I will be assessing you all individually over time and if any of you show any great talent that surpasses the rest, it will be nurtured. Asgard is at war with those who have many dark gifts of their own, be under no illusion, you will have to listen to every last piece of advice I give you if you want to even chance returning to your families, and even then I cannot guarantee your return. But Asgard needs us. Your mothers, sisters and daughters need us to defend them, because if we do not, Asgard will fall and I can guarantee you, the fate they risk if the Frost Giants or Dark Elves get near them does not bear thinking about.” Loki stood surveying the men in front of him. There was a palpable tension as a result of what he had just said. He had struck the men in a manner that riled them up. .”Now, if you young ladies are ready, I suggest you suck in your guts and run until you reach the summit of that hill.” 

You looked behind you to where Loki was pointing at and groaned internally. Having not slept and walked to the Golden City, then to the training village, you were already weary. The vast majority of the men began running at a fairly brisk pace toward the hill the prince had pointed to, but you started a slow jog, cursing the raven haired royal as he mounted his horse. The horse cantered passed you to join the main group, but you did not hasten your pace.

By the time you reached the stony path that led up the hill, you had passed many men that had ran fast to begin with, but were now too exhausted to go faster than a walk. Sweat dripped rapidly down your brow and you felt as though you would never walk again without your thighs being in agony, but you continued on. 

The sound of hooves made you look up momentarily before looking to the ground again. “You are slow.” The prince commented. 

“But consistent.” You countered, trying to deepen your voice slightly, though you were gasping for breathe. 

“True, but is that wise?” 

“There is no camp on this hill, it is too exposed, and you have not got any provisions on your horse, nor are any being brought on another one for you, which tells me we have to return to camp too, so I have to preserve some energy for that.” You found it incredibly difficult to talk and jog, but adrenaline coursed through you as you were forced to spend more time conversing with the prince, knowing the more you did, the more of a chance there was that he would figure you out. 

“Very observant.” You could almost hear the smile on his face. “Though why are you looking to the ground and not ahead of you?” 

“The hill is steep, and that is a daunting to look at, and with such an uneven terrain, there is more chance of injury, so it is best to continue looking to where I plan to step.” You replied, pleading internally to the Norns, that he would be satisfied and finally move on. 

“You have more sense than any other here, what is your name?” 

“Bjórrdod…son, Ragnar Bjórrson.” You stated, hoping the prince would think your stutter was a product of your exertion. The name sounded ridiculous, but you had mere moments to think of it, so it would have to suffice. 

“Well Ragnar, I cannot commend you enough, you have figured out the first lesson before the fun even starts.” You risked glancing at the prince for a moment, only to see him grinning devilishly down at you before he dug his heels into his steed’s ribs and galloped to the top of the hill. 

When you finally got to the summit, there were very few men still standing and many seemed to be fit to pass out. It was clear the prince had told them they had to return to camp. Without so much as a moments rest you turned and began the walk back, fearing that if you did sit down, toy would not be capable of getting back up. 

The next week continued in the same pattern, many figuring out to pace themselves, though some still thought it a challenge to get to the summit as fast as possible. You simply continued to do as you had done to begin with, with similar results each day, though as time went by, your muscles ached less and less. The only problem was you could sense the prince looking at you each day, his stare unnerving you as he looked down at you from the back of his horse. 

After the hill, came dawn until dusk marches, carrying all the armour and weapons that each man would have to carry into battle. Again your thighs screamed in pain, and your shoulders ached from the extra weight around you, but you managed it nonetheless. You felt a little better seeing Loki walk along with the men, his own armour which was all leather and metal was even heavier than what you were carrying, though he made it seem like he was merely on a leisurely stroll. 

The following week you noticed you had to wear a belt to hold up your pants, you were only eating basic rations and exercising constantly, if you had a mirror, you were convinced you looked entirely unrecognisable. All you wanted more than anything was a chance to bathe properly, a simple daily splashing of water was all you had managed to obtain in a fortnight, but with the risk of being seen too great, it would have to suffice. Thankfully the stench of sweat was something you had long grown to ignore. 

The next torture Loki put you through was sprints up the side of the large hill you had come to detest so greatly. The mere sight of it made your stomach ill, but by now, your legs had come to accept the rigorous brutal training you were putting them through and it was not too difficult. 

Finally you were forced to wade through mud and waist high water for hours, weighed down by having to carry two sacks of sand and dirt. Your arms ached worse than your legs ever did until the second day, when you realised you could tie the two sacks together and carry them around your neck, which bore the weight with far greater ease. The act, you realised, did not escape Loki’s notice. 

As Loki had forewarned, some men did not make it passed his fitness regime, though it had been through desertion and not through suicide, but with the punishment for desertion being death by sword, you could argue it really was the same difference. 

Loki did not seem in any way surprised by those developments and continued to push the men as far as he physically could. After the month, every man was trained in using a shield. Apparently the prince was of the opinion that a good offence began with a good defence. The shield was heavy, and hurt your arm where the leather straps pulled on your skin. After the first afternoon you noticed you had welts from them, forcing you to fashion a crude leather gauntlet on your forearm, alleviating much of the strain on your skin. 

“What is that?” you jumped at the unexpected voice behind you after a day of training. Turning, you saw Loki looking down at your arm. 

“I…It’s just something to stop the strap cutting my arm.” You explained sheepishly, regretting immediately that you had admitted to being in pain. You watched Loki’s expression as he continued to stare at you with an odd look you could not place. 

“You are different to every other man here Ragnar.” Your heart pounded hard in your chest at his words, worrying that he had found you out. “When presented with a situation that is less than ideal, you strive to find a way to better it. Your ingenuity is unrivalled, both here, and in even more experienced areas of the armies.” He commended. 

“Thank you my prince.” You bowed your head, praying that you were not blushing. “Though I see it as nothing more than trying to use common sense.” 

Loki erupted into a fit of laughter which terrified you. “I do not know if you have noticed, but common sense is severely lacking here.” He replied once he was finished laughing. 

You chuckled. “I had noticed actually.” 

“Your knowledge of a shield is not that of an amateur either I have noticed. Who in your family has served Asgard before you?” 

“You really take notice of things don’t you?” you laughed in disbelief. 

“It is my duty to. So who was it?” 

“My father, he fought in the last war against Jötunheim.” You responded, wishing that the conversation would end. 

Loki nodded thoughtfully. “So you know a little on what we are facing.” 

“A bit.” 

“You are not one for talking, are you?” Loki noted. “You do not spend any time around the men, you never start a conversation and your answers to any and all questions are as short as you can make them.” 

“I am more the silently observe type.” 

“I gathered.” Loki chuckled. “Well you are going to have to get used to talking at length with me, I want to utilise your ingenuity. It will serve Asgard well. Be at my tent at sundown, I want to discuss with you this gauntlet idea of yours, along with other ideas you may have to make training a little less tedious. Contrary to everyone’s belief’s I do not get as much pleasure out of your torture as is assumed.” 

“‘As much pleasure’” 

“Well I would be lying if I did not say I do not enjoy some bit.” He grinned. “I did warn you on the first day that any with notable talents would be nurtured.” 

“I do not have any. I do not have seidr, or the ability to wield an element.” 

“You have the most able mind, and that is by far the greatest asset we have.” Loki explained as he turned to leave. “At sundown Ragnar.” 

You nodded, cursing yourself to the Gods for ever thinking you could ever try to get away with this charade.


	4. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and 'Ragnar' discuss how to better the army and other matters.

Chapter Four

 

Your heart pounded so hard you could feel it pulsing in your throat and even in your tongue. Each step you took brought you closer to your impending doom. Until the sun had started to set, you had contemplated taking your chances and attempting to flee, as the end result if caught would be the same, death, but had where did the greatest chance of surviving lie? That was answered when several more Einharjar showed up with what were assumed to be messages from the Allfather, meaning there was next to no chance of fleeing without someone noticing. So instead you found yourself trudging through the sea of tents to the largest one which housed the Trickster Prince, hoping against hope that you would be allowed live if you were of enough use to Asgard. 

You waited outside, hearing voices within, not wanting to eavesdrop, but the material of the tent making it hard not to. “There is nothing I can do to hasten the training, if I try to train them too fast, then they are more of a hindrance than a help, I am merely going to send them all to their collective deaths, now I am aware most of them will more than likely die, but there are a few that will actually aid Asgard emerge victorious.” You heard Loki state in exasperation. 

“The Allfather has made it clear, he needs more men immediately. The numbers we face are greater than we could ever have imagined.” A deep voice answered. 

“Well I want to send him something he can use, not simply Ice Blade Fodder.” Loki retorted. “What of my brother?” 

“Still nothing to report from Jötunheim your highness, I must report back to Svartalfheim to your father.” The other voice replied. 

“Tell him the best I can do is three months, any shorter and everything done here will have been for naught.” Loki informed him. 

Realising that the conversation had come to an end, you took a few steps back and waited, trying to act as though you heard none of it. The man that came out was dressed in full armour, had a heavily scarred face and glared directly at you. “What are you doing here? Get back to your tent.” He snarled. 

“I…I…” You gulped. 

“Cnut, did it ever occur to you that I may have called upon Ragnar to be at my tent at this time for a reason, or that perhaps he may have something to speak to me regarding?” Loki asked in a cool voice. “Ignore Cnut Ragnar; he forgets his place from time to time. Please, step inside, I am glad to see you are punctual.” Loki grinned, though you could see the gesture did not reach his eyes, unnerving you more. Walking straight passed the still glaring Cnut, you walked inside. 

“He’s a bit on the small side isn’t he?” Cnut commented snidely. 

“That he may, but he is also one of the more gifted and by far the brightest of young soldiers, so being small enough to dart between the legs of the Jotnar is nothing but a positive in my opinion.” Loki countered. “Now run along and deliver your message and leave me to train my men.” 

You stood silently listening to the exchange, but your eyes glanced around the room of the tent. There were books and maps everywhere, mostly references and concerning war. A few of the titles were even the same as the ones you had studied before you had left home. One of the maps that was rolled open on the table caught your eye, and you glanced at it for a moment. It was of a hilly terrain, but the names were like nothing you had ever seen before. 

“That is Svartalfheim.” Loki’s voice came from behind you, causing you to jump. Swinging around you saw him shucking off his overcoat. Your face must shown your confusion as he continued. “I assume you were wondering what land that is, it is Svartalfheim, where we are expected to land once we cross the Bifrost to be precise.” 

“In that terrain? That is madness.” You responded incredulously. 

“How so?” Loki questioned, circling the table between you, watching you as he awaited your answer. 

“If we land directly between two hills we will be easily attacked from higher vantage points, we will be like fish in a barrel.” You replied. 

“Correct, you are as observant as you are creative.” Loki commended. “You will go far in the army.” 

You barked a small laugh. “If I survive this, I will be going straight home to my parents, and after so long arguing with my mother on the subject, I will allow her to do what she has been harping on at me to do for the past two centuries and find me a spouse and settle down to a family of my own.” 

“Our mothers are quite similar it would seem, mine is of the opinion that Thor and I should be long wed also.” 

“Ah, the joys of your title and station, and yet most envy you.” You joked. 

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “And you do not?”

“Have you ever had one day in your life where you did not have to answer to someone, or have more royal duties than you could count to do?” you asked. 

“Once, it was a Frigga’s Day.” Loki responded in jest. “But in all honesty, does such a life not appeal to you in anyway?” 

“I rather my boring peasant life any day.” You shrugged before leaning back, trying to give off an air that portrayed masculinity. 

Loki spent a moment assessing you before speaking again. “I like you Ragnar, you are more honest than most everyone I have ever met.” 

“That is because you meet mostly the people of court, where the men seek rank, and women seek it even greater so, and with your position, it is you they are most likely to irritate with their seeking.” 

“And what is it you seek?” 

“My way home.” 

“Well, the best way to do that is to ensure the whole unit works together and is well trained. Your idea on the gauntlet means men can learn faster without as great an injury. What other ideas do you have?” 

“What is the rest of our training, and what does it entail?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no denying how impressed Loki was with your ideas, it took two evenings for him to go through everything, but it was worth it when you saw the flaws in the training that were easily altered, on a few occasions, you could even see the prince seemed slightly embarrassed at the sheer simplicity of some of your suggestions and how he had not thought of some of them himself, though he would never have admitted such. 

“You truly are the greatest asset of this crop of soldiers Ragnar.” Loki commented as he completed the letter to outline the extra expenses that would be needed to ready his soldiers more swiftly. 

“It is good of you to say such kind words my prince, but again, I must confess, you give me too much credence. I am nothing great.”

“You speak like someone with little regard for themselves and with very low standing, yet only some of Asgard’s greatest soldiers went with my father to Jötunheim at the end of the last war. Tell me, who is your father?” 

You froze for a moment before looking at Loki suspiciously. “I never said my father went to Jötunheim, simply that he fought against the Jötnar.” You stated. 

“You had not need to, you have stared at the Jötunheim map more than a handful of times this evening, and in particular to where their citadel is, so that tells me you know of it, and how else would you know of it but for your father having went there with mine.” Loki smiled wolfishly. “It would seem that I assumed correctly.” 

“Yes, he went to Jötunheim. His name is Bjórr Eriksson.” You conceded. 

Loki thought for a moment, as though trying to place the name. “The soldier who lost an arm there?” You nodded. “My father spoke to Thor and I of him before. If he had not sacrificed his arm, my father would have lost his head instead of just an eye.” 

“I am glad that his sacrifice had such a positive outcome.” You smiled. “And that it is remembered still.”

“But I have hardly ever seen him in court and not in nearly half a millennia at least.” 

“He despises falseness and social climbing. He rather to hunt and breed a few hounds at home.” 

“I very much like the sound of your father; he is clearly a great influence on how you tend to think and your morals.” 

“I do not share his passion for the hunt though; I usually go along solely for the ride.”

“You do not like hunting?” Loki asked curiously. 

“I do not like killing things.” The prince looked at you incredulously for a moment before you broke out in a fit of laughter. 

“I fear you really are in a terribly ironic position here then Ragnar.” He chuckled. 

“Why do you think I am laughing so much? Though it is far easier to not wish to harm a majestic beast like an elk for merely existing than it is to not wish to harm those who would slaughter me and my family given a heartbeat to do it in.” You became solemn as you continued to speak. 

“And there in lies the difference. I myself prefer diplomacy, but that is not an option now, so we must fight and to win, we must fight harder and with greater skill that the Jötnar and the Dark Elves.” 

“Do you think we can be ready in such short a time as three months?” You were unsure if you even wanted to know the answer, and regardless of what Loki said, you knew there was no way he could give a right answer. 

“Most will not be ready. They would not be ready whether I had three days to train them or three years, but some will, and with your suggestions, you have greatly increased our odds.” 

You hoped that Loki spoke the truth, and he was not merely living up to his name as the God of Lies to try and spare you the worry.


	5. The Clashing of Swords and Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Ragnar' cannot work with the sword 'he' is supposed to, and Loki's attitude is annoying 'him'

Chapter Five

 

The training continued, though with your adjustments, which made everyone’s lives a lot easier. The soldiers were better able to recover when learning new skills and Loki and his Einharjar trainers did not have as much stress. 

The greatest issue you faced however was the weight of the sword you were expected to work with. It was far heavier than you had anticipated, and there was nothing you could do to alter it, it was standard issue, making it almost impossible for you to train with it. Loki simply watched as you attempted to swing the four foot long blade, but at not much passed five foot yourself, it was incredibly oversized. 

“How can you expect to attack if you cannot even lift the damn thing?” One of the other soldiers named Vidar scoffed. 

“One weapon does not make the soldier.” You retorted. 

“Oh look, you can actually speak, I thought you mute Bjórrson.” He laughed. “You will not be a soldier long if you cannot attack.”

“Worry about your own ass, and I will concern myself with mine.” 

“Everyone needs to concern themselves with everyone else’s ass as well as their own, and Vidar is right Ragnar, you need to at least be able to attack.” Loki barked from the sidelines. 

“I do not require a sword, much less one the length of myself to do such with.” You responded just as harshly, glaring back at the prince. 

Loki cocked an eyebrow at your insubordinate tone, filling you with fear as to the ramifications for such an act. Even the other soldiers and Einharjar looked between you both, unsure as to what would happen. He walked over and took your sword from you, throwing it to the ground and indicated for one of his Einharjar trainers to stand in front of you. “Prove it.” He smiled cockily. 

You looked at him unsure and he nodded to tell you to do as he commanded. “Fine.” You stated boldly with a shrug, then you lunged forward, using the shield to protect against the raised sword the trainer was attempting to strike you with as you stood purposely on his foot, preventing him from taking a step back before thrusting your shield into his chest and caused him to fall to the ground, grunting in shock as his helmeted head connected with the floor. Swiftly you stood over him and struck the shield down, allowing it to stop only a bare centimetre from his exposed neck. You paused for a moment before pulling up the shield and standing back and turning to face Loki. “As I said, my prince, I need not a sword to kill a man.” 

“You said attack, not kill.”

“Is that not the same, I doubt you wish for us to take prisoners. Besides, they will be more than happy to kill us given the chance.” You shrugged, your tone somewhat defeated. As much as you hated to admit it, it seemed more likely by the day you would end up having to kill others or risk being killed yourself. 

“Indeed. I really cannot see the Jötnar wanting prisoners, unless they wish to see how long Aesir can withstand the cold of Jötunheim before they perish.” He looked at you for another moment. “But that does not exempt you from having to train with a sword Bjórrson, so I suggest doing what you do best and figure out a way to make it work.” He handed you back your sword with a cold look before turning and walking off, leaving you glaring at the back of his smarmy head as he did so. 

XXXXXXXXX

That evening, having unsuccessfully managed to figure out how to deal with the sword situation, you sat in your tent, your shoulders aching from trying to hold up the oversized weapon, you remained scowling, wanting to kick Loki squarely between the legs for forcing you to do something that clearly could not work. 

“Ragnar Bjórrson.” A deep voice called from outside the tent, looking to the door, you could see a shadow of an Einharjar on the other side. 

Sighing deeply, you forced yourself to your feet and walked over, pulling the flap aside to look at the man. “Yes.” 

“His highness requested you join him immediately. He has more matters to discuss with you.” The guard informed you. With a nod, you grabbed your boots and a pelt and threw them on before walking up to Loki’s large tent. Upon your arrival, the Einharjar took up his post outside and left you to enter alone. 

“You wished to discuss something with me Your Highness?” you called out, making sure Loki heard you before you went any further. 

“Ragnar, come in.” was the blunt reply. Pushing through another set of canvas doors, you walked into the small room and stopped and stared for a moment at a bare-chested Loki. Your eyes took a moment to scan over his lean muscular form before you were able to force them away, allowing you to look at his face. You had to force your blush to stay at bay as he looked at you with a raised brow. “I need to speak with you regarding your attitude this afternoon.” He stated, as he stood straight, his face stern. 

“What of it?” you asked, squaring up to him. 

He looked at you for a moment walked forward angrily. “You see, that is the problem. You are but a mere soldier and I; a prince of the realm, as well as your commander and yet you challenge me.” He stated. 

“If you are referring as to how I merely stated that as a smaller soldier, I cannot wield such a large sword, and then was able to show you I did not need one, upon your own insistence of course, then your use of the word ‘challenging’ is incorrect.” You retaliated in a calmer tone. 

“Is that so? And what would you call it?” he asked snidely, not taking his eyes off you. 

“Stating the obvious, as you have stated before, I have somewhat of a gift for saying what I think.” You kept your eyes on his, not wanting to show any sign of weakness. 

“Your tone is completely unacceptable.” He snapped. “How dare you use such with me, I am a prince, and you…” 

“If I see something that is clearly bullshit, I will call somebody up on it, and I do not care if they are a prince, a pauper or even the Allfather himself.” You glared up at him, as now he was only mere inches away from you, staring down at you. 

His stare altered for a moment before a grin graced his lips and he chuckled disbelievingly. “You really do not care do you? I should have you whipped for your insubordination, but you would just continue to glare at me with that same contemptuous look the entire time wouldn’t you? I cannot but admire your conviction Ragnar, but it is not one that belongs in the army.”

“Then do what you must, if I am to be whipped, then get it over with so I can begin to heal sooner. But no, I will not alter myself for even Asgard, no matter how hard you try to break me.” His eyes did not seem to meet yours. “You’re not going to have me whipped are you? Why? Why am I so different from any other?” He looked at you for a moment, then you realised. “None have ever spoken to you like I have, have they? It fascinates you too greatly as to why I am so different and you cannot figure out why I do not do as I am told like a good little peasant.” 

“I’ll confess it is odd not to be feared by someone of lower rank to myself. And I have never had anyone ever talk back to me before.” 

“Well sadly you will have to whip me to the death then, for I will not yield who I am for you or any other.”

“I truly do think you would rather die than alter yourself. Your poor mother, you must have had her heart broken when you were an adolescent with your rebellious nature.” He chuckled again.

“I have been told many a time it is I, not her age that has turned her hair silver.” He laughed at your words. “Though I doubt I am alone in such, after all, it is not I that is known as the God of Mischief.” 

“I will have you know I worked hard to earn that title. Perhaps that is why I like you so much Ragnar, you are so very like myself. You have heart.” He sighed. “You really should follow orders.” 

“And you really should just listen. Give me a smaller sword, or some daggers, you use such yourself. Why not simply train soldiers in what they are best at? Some soldiers may not be the best at one thing, but far greater at another.” You asked. 

“You have to be competent at all areas of fighting.” He answered. 

“Within reason surely, there is no physical way for me to even carry that lump of metal, much less fight with it.” 

“You should have thought of such before you came here.” Loki shrugged dismissively. 

“Seriously, that is your response? Have you forgotten that for all bar about two people, none of us want to be here? We are being forced to fight for Asgard, hence the term conscription. I would never have considered this a career option for myself; it was only that I have to be here, and I can clearly see you would not be here either given an alternative.” 

“None the less, you are here and you need to know how to fight.” 

“And I can fight, but not with that. I was trained to fight with a rapier, what you are expecting me to use is a long sword, have you gone blind, the blasted thing is nearly the height of me!” you were nearly frantic trying to get such a basic point across, but yet the usually intelligent prince did not seem to comprehend something so simple. 

“You are trained with a sword?” 

“Yes, my father trained me to use a rapier, I just said that.” You looked at him for a moment trying to figure out why he seemed so shocked. “Oh, so because he lost his arm makes him useless is it? Do you think he sits at home all day and does nothing but reminisce about the past?” 

“No I do not; you have stated already that he hunts and the like, but I find it interesting that he would have taught you to fight.” 

“Why? He wanted me to know how to defend myself.” 

“But you are so small, he could not have harboured any ideas of you joining the army.” 

“No, but he believes every Asgardian should know how to defend themselves.” 

“I see.” Loki took a moment to think before looking at you again. “Fine, use a rapier, you’re right, you are too small for a long sword. You may leave now.” He conceded. 

“Thank the Norns.” You stated to the sky. He looked at you with mild annoyance. “It took you a full evening to see basic cop on. I always thought you to be more intelligent than most.” You added just as you walked out, leaving him standing there, open mouthed at your words.


	6. To Jotunnheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is missing, so Loki and his troops have to set out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating. An idea came to me for a continuation for one of my one shots and I could think of nothing else until I wrote it out, and it is a few chapters long.

Chapter Six

The training continued over the following weeks, with several more attempted desertions, but overall the group progressed well. Loki for the most part seemed pleased. He often conferred with you regarding certain matters of minor issues and concerns, and you helped whenever possible. 

One evening, you sat in your tent, staring at your now far svelter physique. Your hipbones were now clear to see, the layer of fat that usually sat over them long gone from weeks of training and the food of the camp as opposed to the hearty meals cooked in your family’s kitchen. It also appeared as though your breasts had dropped a size also, not that any would notice under the armour you were forced to wear. Though you knew you could have stood to lose a little weight before going into the army, you now felt as though you had lose too much, and felt almost masculine looking, and were upset with your new appearance. As you felt your eyes welling up with tears, you found yourself laughing at how ridiculous it was that such a thing would upset you, you never cared too greatly about your looks, until the option for such was taken from you. 

Rain pelted the canvas as downpours flooded Asgard, were it not for Thor being off realm, most would have blamed him for the adverse weather. You continued to feel your ribs as you began to unwind the wraps you had binding your breasts in for the day when the could of footfalls caught your attention, the sensation in your gut told you to cover yourself, and mere moments after you put your arms through your tunic, the canvas of the tent door pulled open and a drenched Loki entered, dripping water where he stood. “Your Highness? Is everything alright?” you asked, making sure the tunic was covering your chest and praying to all the Gods that the wrap was still tight enough to flatten out your natural contours. 

“Yes, I just have to discuss something with you.” He explained, removing his long coat. 

“Do you not usually send for me to come to you on such occasions, what with you being the prince, and I; the mere soldier?” You asked curiously, unsure as to why he had just burst into your tent. 

“Yes, I just did not want you out in this horrid weather.” He explained, causing you to look at him in utter bewilderment, however he did not explain any further. 

“Well what is of such urgency that it caused you to come straight to me?” 

“Thor is missing.” He blurted out. “On Jötunheim, from what information can be gathered, a group of Jötnar attacked his legion, and slaughtered most of them, their bodies have been recovered, but a few are not accounted for, my brother and his three closest friends are among those missing.” 

“I see. How can I be of assistance?” 

“We are to go to Jötunheim in the morn, first thing, the whole army here. We are expected to be ready to go at the Bifrost before noon.” He continued. 

“Your highness, we will be drenched wet and teleported to a land that is of ice and snow, we will be killed off by the temperatures long before we ever meet a single inhabitant.” You noted the issue immediately. The look on Loki’s face told you he had not even considered that matter. He swore loudly as he tried to pace. 

“This tent is tiny, how do you do anything in here?” he asked looking around. 

“It is not meant to hold two people, much less a prince used to far more spacious surroundings.” You laughed at his little tangent. 

He stopped and stared for a moment before he chuckled. “Yes, I am used to a few nicer commodities I suppose.” He then became serious again. “How are we to deal with the water issue?” 

“Can your seidr dry that many?” 

“Mine alone cannot.” 

“But…?” 

“How are you so able to see what I am thinking Bjórrson, it unsettles me sometimes? My mother could aid in such, she is second only to I in seidr wielding.” You raised your eyebrows at the latter part of his statement. “I do not overstate my skills; I have gone up against the most powerful of seidr masters in the Nine Realms and I alone was victorious.” He puffed out his chest proudly at the declaration. 

“Fair enough, so between you and the Allmother, will you be able to get the men dry at the Bifrost site?” 

“I believe so yes.” 

“And what was the actual reason for your coming here this evening?” 

“I do not follow?”

“You came here to discuss something with me, but my observation caused you to get somewhat side tracked, what was the actual purpose of this visit?” You explained. 

“Oh yes, I needed to ask you to remain close to me on Jötunheim. Cnut, who I think you recall.” You gave him a bemused look as your answer. “And one or two other highly trained Einharjar will join you and I as the main party attempting to find my brother and his friends.” 

“Why me?” you asked. 

“In a time of battle or ambush I will need you close so that your mind can help us survive.” He explained as though it the most obvious reasoning in the worlds. 

“I am honoured you think so highly of me your highness, but with all due respect, you are assuming my ability to think in a battle situation to be the same as that of in a non threatened circumstance.” You argued. 

“Well there is only one real way to find out isn’t there Ragnar, besides, you are quite the accomplished solider, so long as you can carry the weapon of course.” You threw him another bemused look. “So if there is reason to believe you cannot think on your feet, you will be at the very least some bit useful in defending me.” 

“If you are assuming I would take a blade for you, you assume a great deal.” 

“Would you not?” he asked, slightly startled.

“Would you for me?” you countered. 

“Well I am a prince.” 

“And I a being, identical to you in every other way bar birthright. Why should you be more important?” you smiled challengingly. 

“You would leave me to perish?” 

“If you keep annoying me when I am trying to get ready to sleep, especially now that I know I may die tomorrow, I’ll point you out to the nearest Jötunn and use that as my ploy to distract them and escape.” You smiled jokingly, causing the prince to laugh. 

“I really do hope you and I survive this Ragnar, for if we do, I plan to spend much time in your company. Who knows, I might try and join you and your father on one of your splendid hunts, and mock you about having to kill a stag.” 

“No chance. I will use my hounds to snarl and bark at you and keep you at bay.” 

“Am I so bad?” he feigned hurt.

“Yes, yes you are.” 

“You are cruel Ragnar.” 

“Then we are evenly matched.” 

“Tomorrow Bjórrson, I shall send a guard before dawn. Oh and there appears to be a length of cloth dangling out from under your tunic.” He noted. 

Looking down you saw the wrap you had been unwrapping poking out. “Oh yes, I like to bind my ribs at night at present, the training has caused my muscles to ache on occasion, and since I began to do that, I have had little issue.” You stated, hoping to have sated his curiosity. 

“Makes some sense I suppose.” He shrugged. “I shall see you in the morn.” He looked at the cascading water before he set out of the tent. “If we are not drowned by then that is.” He added before leaving. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning came and an Einharjar woke you from your slumber before the sun had even risen. Tired and unsure of what was to come, you set about preparing for the journey ahead. 

Thankfully somewhere within the night, the rain had ceased, and it was a slight bit easier to prepare, though the water laden land made it difficult to walk, your boots sticking to the mud. When you got to the location of Loki’s tent, it had already been dismantled, and the prince sat upon his horse, surveying around. “Ragnar, you are well rested I hope.” He commented emotionlessly as he looked down at you. 

“As well as can be expected I suppose.” 

“Excellent, grab a horse, we are to go to the palace until the rest of the soldiers are crossing to the Bifrost, then we will join them. I wish to spend the morning learning some more maps so we may be best prepared. Your keen eye is something I require to do this accurately.” He explained to counter your confused expression. With a nod, you took the reins of a horse that a soldier had brought for you and mounted quickly, which was difficult as the horse was tall and you were short, effectively you had to jump and pull yourself up to the saddle. You did not fail to see the slight smirk on Loki’s lips as you mounted, before it disappeared as you headed to the Golden city. 

You seldom entered its long streets, the last time you had been had been over a century ago, it simply did not interest you too greatly. You rather the quiet countryside of Asgard as your father did. 

“Do you come to the city often Ragnar?” You wondered if Loki was actually reading your mind. 

“No your highness, I have a preference to the country, it is far more to my liking.” 

“Surely there are aspects to the great city that appeal to you? Taverns, the bustle, even the women.” Loki asked. 

“There is all that in the countryside too my prince.” 

“Ah, I am sure there is, but I cannot see how it could measure up to the city.” 

“Then I would say you have not spent enough time there, I would see it as a far greater pleasure.” 

“So you will hope to find yourself a country wife, perhaps for a large agricultural homestead to aid you in your breeding of horses and dogs?” He laughed, though you could not find any hint of mockery in his words. 

“There would be nothing wrong with that surely?” You found it odd trying to hold such a conversation. 

“Would you move to the city were you to find one to your liking here?” 

“Would you move to the country for one?” You countered. 

“I am afraid protocol and tradition would force her here.” Loki smiled. 

“And you would bestow such a fate on the poor creature?” 

“If I found a woman worth the time to love I would ensure she would never worry about missing it.” Loki answered. 

“And what would such occupations be I am curious to know, there is no likeness between the two types of life, other than that many ladies of high ranking here seem to resemble farm yard beasts. Would she be forced into their company to remind her of her homestead?”

Loki erupted in laughter startling one or two people who were watching the horses pass by. “Oh Ragnar, you are viciously cruel against the fairer sex. You will get no wife with such an attitude, but I agree, and worse than the appearance of some of those inbred wenches is their personalities. I rather a sow than a few of them, at least the sow does not pretend to be civilised.”

“And you call me cruel?” you laughed, knowing full well from personal experience that what the prince was saying was true. 

“As was said before, we are evenly matched.” Loki commented continuing to head to the palace. 

XXXXXXX

You looked at the maps and were able to assist Loki in one or two areas, but you had already discussed the vast majority of them with him at length before the decision to go to Jötunheim. 

The Allmother entered the room for a few moments to see her son, you left to ensure them some privacy, but not before Loki introduced you to her and with a bow, you said little. On hearing your name she looked at you slightly curiously for a moment before turning to her son to speak of Thor's prospective whereabouts. After their discussions, you rejoined Loki, but not without noticing the queen giving you a peculiar look as she walked out, wishing you luck and safe return as she passed. 

After a few hours, the rest of the soldiers had gathered at the Bifrost, and Cnut called upon you both to join them. Mounting the horse in the palace gardens, you took a look around for a few moments. 

“Beautiful are they not? My mother takes great pride in their keep.” Loki looked around proudly at his mothers masterpieces. 

“Aye, they are beyond doubt the most exquisite I have ever seen. I have heard that they boast the most beautiful flora from all the Nine Realms. Is that true?” 

“Indeed, it took her well over a millennia to collect and cultivate them all, but they are all here now. Some of them did not adapt as well as others to Asgard’s immense heat. Jötunheim blooms do not appreciate the sunlight too greatly, same as some of Midgard’s flowers.”

“I am led to believe that Midgard has quite the adverse weather conditions for a realm so small. It no doubt set quite the challenge for the Allmother to remedy.” 

“She enjoys such challenges I can assure you. Like you Ragnar, she likes to try to find a solution to a problem, though obvious in different issues.” Loki smiled as he turned his horse toward the Bifrost. “Shall we?” you nodded and followed suit, bracing yourself for whatever lay ahead.


	7. Not Entirely To Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The army go in search of Thor, but not everything goes according to plan.

Chapter Seven

Travelling by Bifrost was not going to become your new favourite pastime any time in the next century. Nausea washed over you and you were fully sure you would be ill, and only for the shock you received on the end of your journey, you would have. Jötunheim was cold, colder than you thought it would ever be. You were under no illusions, a land of eternal winter, inhabited by Frost Giants, by its very nature; you knew it was going to be freezing cold. But this was worse than you could ever have thought. Around you, you heard others moan and shiver as the icy wind blasted by. Looking to Loki, he seemed to be scanning the landscape before fixing his gaze to where he wished to go. 

“We better move, it would not be too difficult for a group of Jötnar to ambush us if we are simply standing around and if we stay here too much longer, we will start to get frostbite.” You suggested. Loki agreed and began to walk forward. The Einharjar gave the order and the rest of the army began to move. 

“Fresh enough for you?” Loki asked slightly breathlessly as you reached the point he had been looking at before. 

“My father told me of the cold here, but not of the lack of air.” You commented, trying to fill your lungs. 

“Aye, Odin was the same with his bestowing of knowledge I am afraid. Though I also think we have the misfortune of landing during a storm.” 

“Meaning if Thor and the others are safe, they have sought shelter from it.” You thought aloud, looking around, wondering where they could have found said shelter.

“So long as my brother was not being foolish, they should have.” He agreed, also looking around. “Do you think that could be the…”

“The citadel, the one that housed the Casket, it looks exactly how I imagined it would from my fathers description.” You concurred. “So we are near their great city.” 

“Meaning we must keep an even keener eye out.” Cnut added. 

“Yes, let us aim for the citadel. I cannot imagine they are too bothered by it now that their beloved casket is gone, meaning we should be safe there.” Loki suggested. The Einharjar agreed and gave the word to move on. 

Because of your short legs, you fell a few paces behind Loki, but you ensured you remained close to the prince. “You take too many liberties boy.” Cnut commented to your side. 

“I am curious as to why you think that is.” You queried, not looking away from the path in front of you that Loki had made in the snow.

“The way you speak to His Highness, and you reference to the crowned prince by his name, you are getting above your station.” He growled. 

“If ‘His Highness’ has no issue with my manner, then surely you are getting above your own station by correcting me.” Cnut stopped in his tracks and stared at you open mouthed as you continued on, you were fairly certain that you could hear a low laugh that could only be Loki’s in the wind. 

The citadel, like everything else in Jötunheim it would seem, was made of ice and was eerily quiet. The wind howled and whistled through different pillars of ice, but that only added to the sense of foreboding that surrounded you. Your senses went on high alert, looking at every nook and cranny for any sign of a Frost Giant. 

“You seem tense Bjórrson, this place is deserted.” Sneered Vidar. 

“Silence you fool, we do not know that for certain.” Cnut snapped, he too was keeping a watch for danger. Vidar silenced, though it was obvious he saw no reason for it. 

A low rumbling noise caught your attention and you froze, a few feet to your right Loki had done the same, looking side to side, his eyes met your, mirroring the expression you were convinced were in your own, fear. The rumble seemed to increase in volume and not a moment too soon you realised what was the cause of it as a large beast covered in scales, rune markings and ice, with a large spike covered club tail rose out of the snow, its teeth bared and raising its tail to strike. Realising the trajectory of its path, you ran forward and pushed Loki to the ground just as its tail sliced through the air where he had been standing a mere moment before. 

Loki looked at you in utter bewilderment lying on his on his chest for a moment before he saw the beast as it readied itself to swing its tail again. Rising to your feet in a hurry, you pulled him up with you. “Get into the citadel, it will not be able to fit.” You shouted, not sure as to whom you were even speaking. Without pausing, you turned and began to run, having to jump over what remained of Vidar, who had been too busy mocking to even see the beast as its tail struck him full force. 

Yells and cries told you that the creature had struck and attacked more prey as you ran, but you did not risk looking back. In your peripheral vision, you could see Loki running also, taking your advice and heading to the ice structure. As you had suspected it was too narrow for the great beasts frame, and most of the soldiers made it inside safely. 

“How do we know it cannot get in?” A young soldier, younger than you even, called Rollo asked fearfully. 

“It seems to have been trying to but has so far failed.” You gasped as you tried to get your breath back. A few looked at you curiously, so you explained further. “The pillars outside are all marked by its claws and tail, but yet they remain hardly cracked.”

“How in the Nine Realms did you even notice that?” Cnut asked in awe. 

“I am just that good.” You replied, pushing yourself away from the wall you had been leaning against to catch your breathe. Every ounce of your body ached as the adrenalin began to fade. Taking a few moments, you decided to look around. There was a large circle at the back of the citadel with a pedestal in the centre. “I am going to hamper a guess and say this is where they kept the casket.” You stated sarcastically as Loki come up to stand beside you. 

“I would think your observation correct. Thank you by the way.” You looked to the side to see Loki looking at you. “For saving my life, I wish to say thank you.” 

“You can buy me a tankard of mead when we get back to Asgard as a sign of your gratitude.” You smiled. 

“It would be my pleasure.” He walked off and you continued to smile as you watched him leave. A sharp pain near your shoulder caught your attention. You loosened the straps on the breast plate and slid a hand inside it onto the back of your neck, then toward your shoulder blade. You felt as though your heart had stopped when you felt warm wetness against your hand. Lifting your hand out, you had to control your breathing as you stared at the crimson fluid that covered your hand. Your mind flashed back to the blasted beast and fixated on the large spikes that donned its tail, one mush have struck you as you tackled Loki out of its way. You looked around, relieved that none seemed to have noticed, so you unwrapped the binding around your breasts a little, before rewrapping it over the wound, and made your way back to Loki and the rest of the army. 

Loki looked to you when you reappeared close to him. “Have you any suggestions as to our next step?” 

“There appears to be a crack in the wall at the back of the citadel, too small for a Frost Giant, plenty big for an Aesir, I cannot fathom how it came to be.” You pointed back toward where you had been. 

“Well we may as well find out. Cnut, you and Vadik come with Ragnar and myself into that crack, Roald, you and Elov remain here, look after the wounded and ensure everyone gets some rest.” Loki ordered, he then turned back to you. “Lead the way.” Nodding, you turned and walked back to where the pedestal was located and showed Loki the fissure in the wall. He walked over and studied it. “It’s been hammered and axed; there are large markings from it. Thor and Volstagg may have been here.” He smiled eagerly. 

“Who will enter first?” Cnut asked, clearly unhappy with the idea of going into a small place with little light and no space to fight if needed. 

“Since you currently resemble farmyard poultry at the thought of going first, I will.” You sighed walking passed them and ducked into the fissure. “It expands somewhat inside, but I cannot see to far.” You informed them.

“Allow me.” Loki waved his had and a green glow illuminated from his hand. 

“That is fairly useful.” You commented, walking forward. There was nothing of note for a short period before an odd noise caught your attention. Looking to Loki you were slightly stunned to see him smiling and chuckling, he nodded at you to continue, so you did. Around the next corner a glow of light from a fire caught your attention. Those who surrounded it looked up suddenly, preparing to attack. 

“Well I be damned.” Volstagg smiled seeing the other Aesir. “Thor, wake up my friend, your brother is here.” He struck Thor's arm waking the prince and putting an end to the resonating sound you had heard. 

Looking to Loki, he looked to you and laughed. “After over a millennia, if I did not know my idiot brothers snore, I would have to hang my head in shame.” He exclaimed before walking forward and into the tight embrace of Thor. “Get off me you oaf.” Loki squirmed. 

“Brother, you are truly a sight for sore eyes.” Thor beamed.

“My men are in the citadel awaiting our return.” He explained. 

“You made it passed that wretched beast.” Fandral commented. “How many of you?” 

“We began with sixty men, five Einharjar and his royal highness, we currently have forty eight men, four Einharjar and his highness.” Cnut proclaimed. 

“All thanks to Ragnar, he heard and saw the beast before it was too late, and for telling us it could not fit within the citadel.” Loki smiled, indicating to you.

“Well then, we best head back to your soldiers, I have had my fill of this cavern.” Thor rose from the frozen floor. “Has the storm passed?” 

“Not quite yet, but I suspect it will soon.” Loki answered, taking up the rear just behind you as everyone headed toward the citadel. 

Nearly half way back a loud crunching noise caused everyone to freeze. “What the Hel?” Fandral commented looking upward. Just in time you saw a large shard of ice falling just behind you, without thinking you lunged at Loki again, pushing him back, and away from danger. Ice continued to fall for a few seconds, crashing loudly beside you, shouts from the others also rang in your ears, until finally, the noises stopped. 

Looking around you saw that the pathway between the rest of the warriors and yourself and Loki had been blocked. “Loki!” Thor yelled from the other side of the new wall of ice. 

“We are fine.” He looked at you as you pulled yourself off his chest for the second time in as many hours. “Aren’t you?” you nodded. “Go on, we will join you again shortly.” The other warriors left, leaving you both to take a minute to assess the situation. “You have a bit of a knack for saving my life.” He chuckled as you both got to your feet. “I will have to hand over Asgard’s supply of mead by the end of this excursion if this persists.” 

“And I shall sell it back to the people then and make a great profit.” You smiled. An odd sensation began to take over you. “I think I need to sit for another moment.” You sighed, leaning back against the wall of the tunnel and allowing yourself to slide down it. 

“Take as long as you want, you…your bleeding.” Loki had turned to face you halfway through his sentence and was now staring in shock. 

“Just a little, it is but a scratch.” You dismissed. He rushed over to you, trying to pull the armour out to see where the wound was. 

“The blood volume on the ice begs to differ.” He argued, untying your breastplate. 

“What? Stop.” You struggled, not wanting to have the prince realise your secret. 

“I have to check how bad the wound is. When did you receive it?” he stated, fighting to get passed your flailing arms. 

“Off that beast, I said I am fine, just leave me be.” 

“I want to see for myself.” 

“I do not recall asking for your opinion.” You retorted. 

“If you are worried about me looking at your breasts, I swear I will try to avert my eyes from them.” You froze, staring at him. “What, you think I did not know, Eleonora?”


	8. Why did you do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks you why you did what you did. And you ask him what he plans for you.

“You knew?” You winced as Loki worked on your shoulder; you held the binding over your chest as he cleaned the wound. 

“Well the moment I saw you in the line-up I knew there was something peculiar about you, and as soon as you admitted to who your father was, I figured it out. Bjórr Eriksson fathered only one child, a daughter. My father made comment on how it was such a great pity on more than one occasion, and my mother often noted that when your mother came to court, her daughter, meaning you, rarely if ever, accompanied her.” He explained. 

“Why did you not say anything?” You asked, looking around to him for his response. 

“At first it was due to intrigue. I wished to know why you had done such a foolish thing, though the last thing you could ever be accused of being is a fool, but then your skills at problem solving had made you quite the asset, so I did not feel the need to.” He admitted. “Why did you do it?” he asked, using his seidr to clean the bloodied wrap. 

“My father.” You began, looking back in front of you, down at the now cleaned wrap. “He would not have survived; I could not sit back and watch him go to his death.” 

“So instead you went and risked meeting your own.” 

“I have a greater chance than he ever could.”

“Why Ragnar?” You looked at him in bewilderment. “Why such a name, no offence, but it is a bit ridiculous.” 

“Not my finest moment of thought I must admit.” You chuckled. “I thought I was meeting my Ragnarok when you asked me my name and my mind came up empty, and it just blurted out from there.” Loki began to laugh heartily. “It wasn’t that bad.” 

“Yes it was. Though I have to admit I’ve had to remind myself all day not to call you by your real name.”

“How did you come to only know it today?” 

“My mother recognised you as soon as she saw you this morning. It was she who told me your actual name. It is so effeminate; it was odd using it when you look as you do.” 

“I am not sure if I am supposed to be insulted by that. I understand cutting my hair and wearing armour is hardly the height of femininity, but still.” 

“Do you really breed horses and dogs and go hunting with your father?”

You nodded. “As I stated, I hate the hunting part, love the riding and trekking part though. Why?” 

“I fear you are more of a man than half the soldiers here combined.” 

“Thank you.” You responded, utterly bemused. 

“You’re welcome.” Loki smiled at your annoyance. He traced a finger over the wound on your shoulder with some salve. “You’re lucky your shoulder is even still intact.” He shuddered for a moment. “It should have been me.” 

“You would have obliterated had it been you, so cease that line of thought. So long as it does not get dirty, it will heal soon. Worry more about how we will get passed that ice blockade.” You indicated to the wall. 

“That is inconsequential.” Loki dismissed, he pulled you into his chest, looking into his eyes in confusion, and he simply smiled. “Hold on.” A moment later you felt a slight jolt and were startled to see that you were no longer blocked by the fallen ice, but rather were at the other side nearer the army. 

“Now that is useful!” You exclaimed in awe. “I dare say that has aided you on more than one occasion.” 

“Indeed, though not many see much honour in it. Thor for one thinks it cowardly.” There was an obvious bitterness to Loki’s tone. 

“Let me guess, the great Thor was also given lessons in seidr wielding too as a youth, but failed to excel in said studies?” 

“Yes, how did you know?” 

“Then I would wager that his comments derive from envy as opposed to anything else. The beloved crowned prince does not strike me as one who likes to be outshone, especially by his little brother.” 

Loki took a moment to think before answering. “You know, I am beginning to suspect that you are right.” His expression became somewhat smugger. 

“Just don’t let your new found knowledge go to your head.” You laughed. Seeing the crevice that led back to the chamber of the citadel, you paused for a moment. “May I enquire as to what is to become of me?” 

Loki halted and looked back at you. “How do you mean?” 

“Well I have broken one of Asgard’s oldest and strictest laws, and have been found out, by no less than one of the Princes and the Allmother, surely I am for the chopping block for my actions?” You played with your fingers nervously, staring at them as you awaited his response. 

“I have not revealed you as yet, and even if I were not so deeply indebted to you, I still would not reveal you now.” You looked to his face at those words, confusion written all over your face. “You are too useful, one of the true assets to this battalion. The only concern I have now is to remember to call you by the correct name in front of everyone.” 

“Yes, I dare say that may be a bit of a giveaway. So you really are going to say nothing?” There was a part of you that thought you were pushing it too greatly. 

“I may be the God of Lies Eleonora, but I am not lying now. I have no intentions of revealing you.” You sighed in relief. “Imagine how it would look on me if I were to have been saved, not once, but twice by a woman. Also there is the matter of the manner in which you have addressed me in the past, I would never be respected among the Einharjar or the captains ever again.” He added, walking forward. Slightly hurt by what he had said, you followed silently back into the citadel. 

“Brother, we were starting to worry. I thought your precious magic and tricks had finally failed you.” Thor jested as he walked over to his brother. 

“Ragnar sustained an injury to his shoulder so I merely aided him patch it up.” Loki stated in a bored tone, not rising to Thor's taunts regarding his seidr.

Thor took a moment to assess you. “Aye, he seems a little ashen faced. Bjórrson, you have earned some rest after all I have been told you have done, and for saving my brother, twice.” 

“I only did it to save us all the suffering of having to endure his whining should he have survived.” You shrugged, earning a scathing look from Loki and a roar of laughter from Thor. 

“I like you Bjórrson; you have a great sense of humour.” Thor commented before turning to go back to his friends to think up a plan. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind howled outside the citadel as the storm continued. Leaning against one of the pillars, you looked around for any sign of the Frost Beast, but it appeared to have vanished again. Crimson patches marred the snow where different Aesir had fallen victim to the creature, their bodies gone, though you feared to wonder where. Watching the snow fall and cover the stained areas, something caught your eye. 

In the distance, against the side of the glacier, blue and white shapes moved in the shadows. Curious, you focused more only to realise it was a small group of Jotnar warriors. Being careful not to be seen, you backed into the citadel and ran in search of Loki. Still weak from blood loss you stumbled into a half dozing Cnut. “Watch where you are going Bjórrson, you idiotic…” 

“Where are the princes?” you cut in, not in the mood for his tirade. 

“What concern of it is yours?” he growled. 

“Get over your dislike of me for five seconds and tell me where they are, damn you.” You snarled. 

The Einharjar stared at you open mouthed for your insolence. He was about to argue more when the Warrior’s Three arrived to see what the commotion was. “Ragnar, is it not?” Fandral queried, you nodded. “What is the issue?”

“I need to speak to speak with the princes, there are Jotnar moving across the valley, they appear to be armed and are heading to what appears to be a rock face.” You stated. Immediately Hogun turned and ran off in some direction. 

“Where did you see this?” Volstagg demanded. 

“It was across from the citadel, in the shadows.” You pointed. The two warriors headed that direction. “Perhaps it is best to let Fandral out alone, his features do not stand out as harshly in the snow.” You suggested, indicating to Volstagg’s bright auburn hair. 

“Loki was telling the truth, you have an astute eye for detail.” The portly man smiled. “Fandral?”

“He’s right; I can just about make them out. I believe it is the group that attacked us going by their clothing.” 

You were bust trying to see what was happening when Hogun returned with Thor and Loki. “Once again, you have served your purpose well.” Loki commented as he used his seidr to hide him from sight. No one spoke as you all waited to see what he could find out under the cover of his magic. You jumped slightly when he reappeared next to you. “We’ve found it, it’s a portal that they are using, and it leads directly to Svartalfheim. It’s crude, but effective.” He informed you all.

“Is there any way we close it?” Thor asked.

“All it will take is for you to use Mjolnir to send thousands of tonnes of rock and ice on it, and I can seal it after that.” Loki smiled wolfishly. 

“That is what I like to hear.” Thor chortled. “Let us get to it.” 

“How long does one of those holes take to bring you where you are going?” You enquired. 

“Less than a moment. Why?”

“So they have already started to land in Svartalfheim.” 

“Yes, where are you going with this.” Fandral asked curiously. 

“Do we know where it opens in Svartalfheim?” You continued, ignoring the warrior. 

“Yes, and it is too dangerous for us to land there, we would be outnumbered by two to one. At least a Frost Giant and a Dark Elf each to contend with.” Loki answered. 

“Can they hear it if we destroy this side of the portal?” 

“Not likely, though the most of them will have gone through in the time it has taken you to ask these pointless questions.” Thor snarled angrily. 

“Let all of them through.” You suggested. 

“Are you insane?” Volstagg argued. 

“I have a method to this madness I assure you. Wait until they have all went through, and then we should close it, please, just trust me.” You pleaded. 

All present looked to Thor, who was staring at you intently. “Give me one good reason why.” 

“If we stop half of them getting through, then those in Svartalfheim will know we are here and could send more to destroy us. This way we have more intell on them than they do us.” 

Thor took a moment to think through your idea before he nodded. “Fine, that will suffice, but if this comes back to bite us, it will be your head I will be in search of, regardless of what you have done for my brother.” 

“I fear that threat has been on me since the moment I decided I would endure this endeavour.” You muttered silently as they walked off, as you prayed to the Norns you had made the right call.


	9. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki close the portal, and then the group head to Svartalfheim, what will greet their arrival?

Chapter Nine

The ground shook under your feet as rock and ice crashed onto the portal, even from over a kilometre away. You watched as snow plumed into the sky, hoping the princes would succeed in their quest safely. Standing between Hogun and Fandral, you kept your eye both on where you knew the Princes were supposed to come out from and for signs of any Jötnar which you felt may come to investigate the noise. 

Finally the crumbling of rubble ceased, and there was silence for a moment before you heard a noise that sent a shiver up your spine. Your eyes darted side to side as you looked around. 

“Bjórrson, is there a reason as to why you seem to be shaking like a leaf? You would swear you were after seeing the Valkyries with the look upon your face.” Cnut sneered at you. You did not respond. 

“Bjórrson, are you listening, Ragnar?” Fandral waved his hand in front of your face. 

You turned toward the golden haired warrior slowly. “It’s back.” You whispered. 

Not needing to be told what ‘it’ was, the warriors began to unsheathe their weapons and scanned the landscape for the great beast. Slowly, they too began to hear its growl. 

Volstagg bellowed loudly on seeing Thor swinging Mjolnir through the air toward you all. A moment later, Loki appeared close by also. As soon as Thor landed, Volstagg turned to the Prince. “Call upon Heimdall now, we have company.” 

Not waiting to check what Volstagg was even talking about, Thor looked to the sky and called the guardian, as the clouds began to collect about the group, the Frost Beast came into view close by. You took a step backwards and prayed to the Norns that Heimdall would open the Bifrost in time. Just as it seemed the creature would reach the group, blinding light glared around you and you felt the nauseating sensation of being pulled between realms once again though this time you were filled with a relief as you landed in Asgard once more as well as the nausea. 

“That was close.” Fandral collapsed back against the side wall of the Bifrost in relief. “Ragnar I am forewarning you, I am going to remain in close proximity to you on Svartalfheim, as you are the closest thing we have to a guard dog.” 

“Woof woof.” You responded dryly as your heart began to pace itself once again, earning a laugh from most everyone present. 

“Are we to begin keeping tabs on how many times you save our skins Ragnar? I feel as though we should have a wager as to how many times you do so in this war.” Volstagg joked; and again there was a chorus of laughter.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see that Loki had not joined in the laughter, and was instead glaring at you in a manner that made you anxious. “So what do we do now?” You asked boldly to no one in particular 

“We need to head to Svartalfheim.” Thor declared. “Heimdall,” He turned to the great guardian. “Prepare the Bifrost to bring us to my father’s camp.” He ordered. 

The guardian nodded and returned to his past in the centre of the room and placed his great sword Hǫfuð back into the ground and pulled it. You and the others watched as the direction of the Bifrost changed to where you suspected Svartalfheim was located. “There is one problem my prince.” The guardian’s deep voice resonated even in the full room. “I cannot see him, or any of those who are supposed to be with him.” 

The warriors and soldiers looked between the two princes, who, in turn, were looking at one another. “When did you last see them?” Loki queried. 

“This morn, their camp was quiet, and with your plan to close the portal on Jötunheim being of far greater risk, I concentrated on your group. But now I cannot place their souls, on Svartalfheim or any other realm.” The guardian informed them. 

Thor stood forward, toward the entrance to the great portal. “Take us to their last known location.” He ordered staring straight ahead, Mjolnir readied in his hand. The guardian nodded solemnly and activated the Bifrost, moments later, the group was pulled through, their weapons at the ready. The landing on Svartalfheim was no smoother than your previous two experiences. Looking around as its great beams of light faded, you gasped in horror. 

All around you, scattered in pieces around the ground, were the remains of burnt tents, shattered armour and weapons, bodies and mere parts of bodies, charred, frozen or sliced, but all with one thing in common, all Asgardian. 

“What in the Nine?” Cnut almost whimpered, not far to your right. 

Everyone walked among the wreckage, trying to take in what they were seeing, there was a shout out and Hogun walked over to the princes, holding a large damaged helmet, larger than any other, that donned horns and wings. 

So occupied were you with the destruction around you, you failed to see the weapon flying toward you. With a sickening crack, the wind was taken clean from your lungs and agony shot out from your chest as you fell to the ground, hitting your head hard as you did so. A mere moment later, a large hand seized your throat and pulled you up by it, your feet no longer touching the ground. Gasping for air, you struggled against the iron grip, and as the edges of your vision began to blur, you looked into the irate sapphire blue of Thor's eyes. “This is your doing, I warned you of the consequences Bjórrson.” He growled viciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two small things 
> 
> \- Hǫfuð is apparently the name of Heimdall's sword according to Norse mythology, the word actually means the word Head (go figure)
> 
> \- Odin's helmet I took from the Thor movie depiction, as there are so many conflicting ideas as to what it should have looked like


	10. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reacts badly to the news of his father's death and takes it out on you. You have another battle of wit and anger with Loki also

“Thor, what are you doing?” Volstagg grabbed his friend’s arms. 

“Let him go for Valhalla’s sake, he is not at fault for this.” Fandral pulled at his shoulder. 

“If he had not told us to wait...” Thor snarled. 

“Then we would still be facing a field of corpses. The site of the portal’s end is too far from here to have been the same Jötnar, and the bodies are already cold.” Loki interjected. 

“Just because he saved your life Loki.” Thor turned, still enraged to look at his brother. 

“That has nothing to do with this Thor and well you know. The Jötnar we trapped here could not have closed such a distance in such a time, therefore, the advice given to us was sound, accept that and stop transferring your anger.” Loki spoke calmly but firmly trying to reach his brother. 

As the arguing continued, you could hardly remain conscious as breath still failed to fill your lungs. Finally, Thor decided to release your throat from his grasp and you fell to the floor, gulping in what little air you could, coughing harshly. Fandral and Hogun tried to help you to your feet. “Are you alright?” Hogun inquired. 

Shaking your head, you attempted to speak between shallow, rasping breaths. “Can’t…breathe…” You croaked. 

“The armour is dented into his chest, it may have been broken his sternum.” Volstagg noted. 

“Get the medic.” Hogun ordered, removing your pauldrons before unbuckling the leather straps of the breastplate. 

Terror filled you as you realised what was about to happen, but as much as you wanted to fight what the warrior was doing, your mind overruled your body with its need for air and did not permit your arms to stop him, so instead you turned to Loki pleading. The prince seemed conflicted. As the breastplate was removed finally you felt air reach every part of your lungs. 

“That seems to have done the trick, give him a few minutes to catch his breath then we shall assess him further. I think it more paramount that we collect who we can to send home for a funeral, especially father.” Loki suggested quickly. On hearing of the Allfather, the surrounding soldiers immediately forgot about the Crowned Prince’s outburst and dispersed without question to do as Loki had suggested. 

Loki looked at you for a moment. “Thank you.” You mouthed silently, but he did not acknowledge the gesture in anyway and turned instead to deal with the surrounding carnage. 

Mounds of bodies were collected, including those of the king and his highest generals. Thor walked up to you, holding his father’s helmet in his hand, staring at it as he did so. “I owe you an apology Bjórrson.” He spoke quietly, still looking at the tarnished metal. “Since before I ever met your acquaintance, you have been looking out for all those in your regimen, and since I have met you, you unfailingly extended your watch to include what remains of my men too. I just…” 

“You just lost your father and had to process what all of us witnessed not just as a son, but as a Prince and commander. I understand.” You acknowledged. 

“Is yours still alive, your father I mean. If I am not mistaken, my father owed his life to him on Jötunheim a millennia ago, he never forgot your father’s sacrifice and told us of it more than once, his arm was it not?” 

“Aye, that is him, and yes, he lives. He wished to be the one to serve from our home, but I could not allow it, he has given enough for Asgard. My caring and respect of him is why I understand your grief at what has happened here.” 

“Not many would be so forgiving.”

“There is little harm done, the breastplate took the greatest part of the damage, though to say it took a strike from Mjolnir is a testament to its craftsmanship. As for me, bruises heal.” You shrugged. “I may be forced to talk less for a few days, but I have no doubt if you were to talk to your brother, he would more than likely tell you it is probably not a bad thing.” 

Thor huffed a small laugh. “I better put this with my father.” He lifted his hand holding the helmet. “I always thought of him as invincible.” He added sadly, turning to leave. 

“The realm mourns a great king, but you and Loki mourn your father. I am sorry for your loss Your Highness.” He nodded silently, and walked off. 

It took another few minutes before the light-headedness from the lack of oxygen subsided and you rose to your feet. Staggering slightly, you looked at the cracked and severely dented armour that had protected your body from the terrifyingly powerful hammer; it was beyond any normal repair. Picking it up, you looked around before walking over to Loki to see if he could use his seidr to help repair it. When you approached, he almost seemed to be looking through you. “I am sorry about your father.” You said quietly. 

“Why, you did not kill him, you have no reason to apologise.” He stated in a monotone voice. 

“And thank you got talking sense to your brother.” You croaked; your throat raw. 

“It would have been unwise to let him kill you; you are too great a use to the army.” He dismissed, going to walk off. “And you have made a new friend from it all it would seem.” He spat. 

“What have I done since the incident in the cavern to have offended you so?” You demanded. “Ever since then you have had nothing but blatant distain for me.” 

“Know your place and give me the respect I deserve.” He snapped. “What did you come over here for anyway.” He queried. 

“Well I was going to inquire if you could help repair my armour, but I rather get speared by an ice blade than ask your help.” You spat, turning away from him. 

“How dare you, you insolent…” 

You turned to face him again. “Finish that sentence, I dare you.” You growled in a low voice. “Before you truly were the greatest of company, now you are simply infantile and acting as though you are a spoiled child in the midst of a tantrum.” 

“Brother, what is going on over here?” Thor asked looking between you both. 

“We are merely having a discussion.” Loki replied calmly. 

“This is no time for a debate. Ragnar, can you ride?” You nodded. “Excellent. Loki take Ragnar and collect any of the horses that are still around.” He ordered, satisfied you had both heard him, he turned and walked off. 

“Is he honestly that gullible to believe that what we were just having was a normal conversation?” Loki nodded. “The realm is doomed.” You sighed dejectedly. Loki chuckled. “What?” You asked in exasperation, tired of his mood changes. 

“It is comforting to know that the most able minded and clear thinking person in all of Asgard shares my opinion on the matter.” He explained, turning to walk to where some slightly jumpy looking horses had gathered not to far off. 

“Why are you so temperamental?” you asked, running to keep up with his gait. 

“I am no such thing.” He replied indignantly. 

“Yes, you are.” 

“Stop being so irritating.” 

“I will if you will.”

“Now it is you that is being infantile.” 

“I was getting bored being the only adult in the conversation; so I thought I would join you on the floor, kicking and screaming as I break my toys.” 

“You are insufferable.” 

“That makes two of us.” 

Loki turned around to look at you. “I am seriously El, do not push me any further.” 

“You mean Ragnar.” You corrected. 

“What?” 

“You called me El, not Ragnar. Though El is not my name either.” 

“Your full name is too much of a mouthful for constant use.” 

“Why, because it exceeds two syllables and what makes you think it alright to decide such a pet name for me anyway?” You probed. 

“Does it irritate you that greatly?” he smiled mischievously. 

“There is no right answer for that.” 

He laughed, watching as you slowly walked forward, speaking calmly as you approached one of the horses. It looked as though it would jolt, but decided you were of little threat, and instead walked a step or two forward, sniffing your hand before allowing you to talk its head collar. 

“That’s one; we only have…” he looked around for a moment. “All eleven more of these and Valhalla knows how many more others to find.” 

“Do you think you can magic up some ropes for us to tie them up with? Otherwise we are really pissing into the wind.” You asked. 

“What a lovely expression, you really are the pinnacle of femininity.” Loki mocked. “I dare say you are the envy of most.” 

“You should see me at tea parties, I go down a storm.” 

“I can but only imagine you in the company of your fellow maidens.” Loki commented as he tied the other horses to the one you were holding. 

Clenching your jaw you walked off, trying to think of where the other horses could be, and not about the prince and his hurtful words. There were a few horses lying dead on the ground, but not enough to be the entirety of what the legion would have had with them. Heading to a small mound as a vantage point, you surveyed the surrounding land. In the distance you could see the grey outline of one drinking at a stream, walking back to Loki you take hold of one of the calmer horses. “Untie it.” You growled. He obeyed silently, watching you mount and canter off. 

When you got to the horse you took a minute to stare at the animal. It stood at least twenty-two hands, though it was not that made you look at it in awe, but the fact it had eight legs. “Sleipnir.” You whispered. You had heard of the magnificent beast that the Allfather called his steed, a horse like none other, loyal to its master. 

“Don’t even bother, he will kill you.” Loki had somehow come to your side. “He isn’t exactly friendly.” 

“I can well imagine, but what do we do with him, we can hardly leave him here?” you replied flatly. 

“I am not risking my life for that thing.” 

Walking a few steps closer you watched the horse’s reaction to you. “Hey beautiful boy.” You cooed. His ears came forward as he watched you with interest. “Hey you.” He whickered in response, taking a coy step forward. You raised your hand in front of you, offering it to him, he came another foot or so forward. It was difficult to keep an eye on his legs, more often than not, four legs were a lot of work, but eight was damn near impossible. 

You could sense Loki stiffening next to you. “El, please, get back.” 

“What concern of it is yours if he kills me? You’ll be rid of me then. And stop calling me El, you don’t have the right to call me such.” You snapped looking back toward him. At the aggressive tone the horse turned and galloped off. “Great, look what you did.” You sighed in exasperation. 

“Me?” 

“I had him calmly coming towards me and you went and got me mad.” 

“Maybe you should learn to control your temper.” He suggested, shrugging and grinning as he did so. 

“Will you ever just find a cliff and jump off it?” you snapped, jumping up onto the horse’s back again and cantering toward where Sleipnir had gone to. 

When you saw him again, you pulled on the rope tied to the horse you were riding like reins and dismounted again. Before you could take a step, Loki was next to you again. “Why are you here?” you snarled, not even looking at him.

“Because it is too dangerous to leave you alone.”

“I can take care of myself.” 

“And what if you get ambushed?” 

“I would be able to finally not have to deal with your childish tantrums and acid tongue.” 

“Acid…Ah I see.” 

You sighed. “See what?” 

“I hurt you feelings.”

“I don’t have feelings.” You retorted. 

“If it is any consolation, you have hurt mine too, so we are fairly even. What exactly was it that I said that hurt you so? Usually my words are like water off a ducks back with you, they never seem to insult you.” 

“Just leave me be.” You cursed your eyes as they became blurred with water. 

“Wait, you are close to tears.” Loki realised. “What was it I said?” 

“I am just so irritated, nothing more. Do not flatter yourself.” 

“I do not flatter myself; I just cannot recall what I could have said to have caused such offense. As far as our war of words is concerned, nothing of any real note has been uttered.” 

“Just leave me. Go irritate someone else.” 

“I will, as soon as you tell me what has annoyed you so.” You grit your teeth together so hard it hurt, stomping forward. “El, please.” 

“My name is not El; it is not El, Nora, or any other way of butchering the name Eleonora. I hate my name, but it is the one I have, so stop thinking you have right to call me what you please. I am not yours to name like a pet.” You had your finger prodding his chest, but he still stood just under a foot taller than you, so as vicious as you sounded, it was not as intimidating as you would have wished it to have been. 

“My apologies, I meant no malice, Eleonora.”

“Just call me Ragnar, you are going to slip up, and I will lose my head, and you will surely be disciplined for your hiding of my identity.” You started forward again. 

“So what was it I said that was so upsetting?”

“Will you let it rest Loki?” 

“No, I want to know what I said that hurt you.”

You turned to face him. “Why? Why do you care so much what you said? Is it so you can use it against me again?” 

“No, quite the opposite. So I did say something to hurt you.”

“Why, why does it matter?”

“I want to know.”

“Well I do not want you to.”

“How can I apologise if I know not for what I am apologising?”

“I accept your apology, there, now we are fine. Leave it rest.” 

“But I have yet to apologise, I refuse to apologise when I have no idea why I am apologising.” 

“Just leave it be.” 

“Eleon…” 

“Fine you want to know why? It’s because you jested of me being envied, when we both know I would be anything but. And how you think you can make comments of my being a maiden, when it is of no concern of yours. And how you think you can be however you want just because your were born in the palace with a little crown on your bulbous head.” You snapped, leaving the raven haired prince open mouthed in shock. Ceasing the opportunity, you turned and walked away. 

A few moments later you heard his boots coming up beside you. His longer legs caused his strides to be far longer than yours, so he did not even need to run. “El...eonra, I’m sorry. You are right; I have no right to make comments on your virtue. As for you being envied, I would not have thought it a jest, most women seem to wish to be able to be quick witted, you are incredibly so, it would only stand to reason that they would covet such a mind also. As for your last comment, I am just going to assume that is you simply venting, feel better?” he asked. 

Pausing for a moment, your shoulders began to shake. It took another moment for Loki to realising you were laughing. “How is it I am unable to despise you as much as I wish to?” you asked. 

“My incredible wit, charm and looks I would imagine.”

You ceased laughing. “I can put my hand on my heart and declare to the world, that you, Loki, Prince of Asgard, second son of the great King Odin, are the most egotistical and overconfident man I have ever had the misfortune to acquaint.” 

“And you would not alter me for all the gold in Asgard. Admit it, you adore me.” 

“What gave it away?” you asked, playing along. 

“The fact you only spend twenty hours a day wishing to kill me.” 

“I have to sleep, so you’ll have to excuse the other four.” 

“I have no doubt I will occupy them too in the near future.” He winked. You merely sighed and rolled your eyes, trying and failing not to smile. “You’re smiling.”

“Shut up. You are insufferable.” 

“I am sorry though.” 

“So you said.”

“Am I forgiven?” 

“I suppose so.” 

“So easily?” 

“Quit while you are ahead.” 

“But it is fun.” 

“Stop.” 

“But…”

“No, I am serious Loki, stop.” You pulled Loki down as low as you could behind a large rock. 

“What?” 

“Ahead, there are a couple of Dark Elves and Jötnar, just standing there, what do you think they could be doing?” 

“Stay hidden.” Loki stated, before he disappeared. You waited, keeping as low as possible, praying to all the gods that you would not be seen, and that Loki would safely find out what was going on. Thinking of the conversation between you both moments before and his teasing of you liking him, you noticed an odd sensation in your stomach at the thought. It was like nothing you had experienced before, it was like nervousness, but not as though when you were at risk of being in trouble, but also excited, but also different. There was nothing you knew of that you could compare it to. 

Moments later Loki returned, appearing to your side. “Thank goodness…what’s wrong?” You asked looking at his ashen face. 

“They are guarding…”

“Guarding, okay, guarding what?” 

“Another portal.” 

“To where?” you asked, not yet seeing the reason for his terror. 

“Asgard.” He murmured. “Right next to the city.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this I am not making Sleipnir Loki's son.


	11. Asgard at War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Asgard, the city is under attack and desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Chapter Eleven

Loki pulled you to his chest tightly, without your breastplate, the leather and metal of his armour pressed painfully against your breasts. You winced slightly as his long arm reached around you, pressing on your wounded shoulder as he held you into him. Like with the ice blockade, you felt an odd sensation before finding yourself close to the destroyed camp. 

“Loki is it really wise to have sauntered off for a walk?” Fandral joked. “Especially when it was just you and young Ragnar?”

“Where is Thor?” you demanded, causing the warrior to cease his jesting behaviour and study Loki’s concerned face better. 

“He is with Heimdall at the Bifrost site. Why?” 

“They have found a way to Asgard, not far from the city.” Loki explained. Silence descended as everyone processed what he just said. 

“What do we do?” Volstagg’s usually booming voice seemed somewhat small. “Our families.”

“Any idea’s” Loki asked looking to you. 

“We need to get back and try and head them off before they reach the city.” 

“Heimdall, prepare the Bifrost.” Loki yelled skyward. “Are all those who perished gone back?” He queried, Cnut and Volstagg nodded. “Get everyone together; we need to return home immediately.” He commanded. 

Everyone came together and waited for the Bifrost to open. You winced as again the sickening sensation took over as you travelled between realms and landed once more in the golden sphere. 

“Loki, what is the meaning of this? We need to go back to Svartalfheim.” Thor growled. 

“They’re here. Thor, they have found their way into Asgard.” 

“That is not possible.” Thor dismissed before turning to the guardian. “Heimdall would have seen them?” 

“I have seen them Thor, with my own eyes, by the training village, eyeing the city; we need to defend it immediately.” Loki explained frantically. 

“It is true your highness.” You added. 

“You saw them in Asgard with your own eyes?” Thor asked sceptically. 

“No, I saw the portal, and those guarding it, Loki saw everything else.” You explained. 

“Heimdall, can you see any near the training grounds, Aesir or otherwise?” 

“Nothing my Prince. I sense no presence of any kind.” 

“Then it cannot be.” Thor dismissed.   
“Brother with all due respect, the Dark Elves have powers even Heimdall may not be able to see through.” Loki argued. 

“Nonsense Loki, I get that you no doubt wish to comfort Mother at this time, but we have a duty to the realm to protect it.” Thor scolded. 

“Thor, I am serious, this is nothing to do with mother.” 

“Loki…” Thor's patience was wearing thin. 

“Forget it, I am heading to the city, with or without you.” Loki snapped turning to leave the Bifrost, he looked to you, silently pleading that you join him, with a nod, you turned too. 

“Bjórrson, remain here, that is an order.” Thor growled. 

“Forgive my insolence Your Highness, but you are wrong and I am not allowing innocent Aesir die for such an error. What Loki speaks is the truth, and I cannot ignore that, if you wish for me not to leave, you will have to cut off both of my legs.” You stated defiantly. Thor watched wide eyed as you walked passed Loki, who smiled gratefully and headed toward the Bifrost Bridge. 

“Bjórrson?” Heimdall enquired. 

“Yes, Bjórrson.” Loki glared at the guardian. Heimdall took another moment to study you before clenching his jaw somewhat and looking back to Loki, declining his head ever so slightly. Beside the raven haired prince, you forced yourself to maintain an even respiratory rate, though it was very difficult. 

“Loki, if you are wrong about this.” Thor threatened. 

“If I am, then I state here and now, in front of these witnesses that I will forever more work as your chamber servant for the rest of my days, and I will forego my seidr.” Loki stated. “That brother; is the strength of my conviction as to what I have seen.” 

Raising both his eyebrows, Thor took another moment to assess Loki before nodding. “You had better be right.” 

“Smoke!” Fandral shouted. Everyone turned to see where he was pointing. Toward the edge of the city, closest the training village, there was indeed dark smoke rising. 

“Heimdall?” Thor called. 

“I can see nothing.” 

“Can you see the Queen?” Hogun questioned. 

“I wee no one, how is this possible?” Heimdall’s deep voice was shaking. 

“Dark Elves magic is older than any other.” Loki explained. 

“The smoke.” You reminded everyone. “What will we do?” 

“Heimdall, blow the horn.” Thor ordered as he ran out the door. 

“I thought that could only be blown in Ragnarok.” Cnut stated. 

“If we do not get to the city in time, it will not matter if he blows the blasted thing every time he sneezes.” You snarled joining those who were beginning the journey back to the city. 

“I like him; he has a great sense of humour.” Fandral noted as he and the rest of the army followed.

The Bifrost was lengthy, though thankfully Loki’s tedious training meant it was not as daunting as it should have been. It was clear that something was afoot as more smoke billowed from more of the city, and the closer the soldiers got, the more shrieks and cries they began to hear. 

Gjallarhorn bellowed loudly as you continued to make your way forward. “I think Asgard is aware by now that it is under attack.” Cnut huffed as he ran. 

“Its sound resonates over the Nine Realms you imbecile. It is to call forth all of Asgard’s soldiers and allies from within them to aid her in the fight. Have you ever even read a book?” You snarled. “God’s what did I do to deserve having to deal with such morons?” Loki laughed as the Einharjar glared at you. 

At the edge of the Bifrost bridge, closest the city, you noticed a line of Jötnar blocking the path, ice blades ready. Taking a deep breath, you unsheathed your sword and pulled your shield from your back, readying for the attack. 

“Stay back.” Came a yell and above you the sky darkened as clouds circled. In the centre of them, Thor began to call forth lightning. Sparks of electricity filled the air before a large flash of light and thunder erupted. When you could see again, all of the Jötnar that had been blocking the way were nothing more than debris of shattered ice, jumping over their remains you ran into the city streets. 

Aesir were running around aimlessly, trying to flee the foreign warriors. Older citizens, many women and children cowered in corners, crying and trembling in fear, others had gotten whatever weapons they could find and had attempted to fight off the invaders. The surrounding chaos caused it to be difficult to focus on what to do. 

“Thor, what are your orders?” Volstagg shouted. 

Thor remained silent, trying to think, looking around him in the bedlam. Loki looked to you, hoping for an answer. “They will go for the Casket of Ancient Winters, with it, Laufey will be able to call forth the most powerful of Jötunheim’s power, and add that to Malekith’s magic and to say we will be in a shit-storm will be putting it lightly.” You stated. 

“Of course.” Loki beamed. 

“Of course what?” you looked side to side to see what could be causing the prince to smile. 

“The Casket.” 

“What about it?”

“It is guarded, by the Destroyer.” 

“And?” you had no idea what he was implying. 

“We can call it forth.” 

“So why don’t you?” 

“We need Gungnir to do so.” Thor replied. 

“Right, your father’s staff, where is it?” 

“With him.” 

“And that is where exactly?” Thor shrugged. “Wonderful.” You stated sarcastically. 

“Our best chance is in the palace.” Loki pointed to the large golden building that was the centre piece of the city. “That is where they would have taken him.”

“But it is huge, any idea where in there?” 

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“I am not accustomed to the palace or the customs of it, so I doubt it. Regardless, we should make our way there immediately, if nothing else, your mother is anything but safe, I dare not think what Malekith or Laufey would do to her if they capture her alive.” You shuddered. “What better way to defeat the Aesir mentally than to destroy their queen in front of their eyes.” 

Loki and Thor's faces drained, knowing that the horrific words you had just said were more than likely going to occur should the foreign kings subdue her. As soldiers continued to fight around you, you, the princes, the Warrior’s Three, along with a few others, ran toward the palace. 

The streets were littered with the dead and dying of all three realms. You bit back tears as you were forced to dodge more than one child’s body. Swallowing hard, you forced yourself on; knowing the only way to prevent more children’s deaths was to get to the palace. The group became separated in the narrower streets, but since they all converged outside the palace, you all simply continued to run forward, knowing you would be reunited soon. 

Concentrating on the large towers of the palace, a shadow caught your eye in your peripheral vision just in time for you to duck and roll as an ice blade sliced through the air. Not taking a moment to think, you lunged forward and cut off the offending limb. The creature yelled in pain as you plunged the rapier into his chest, before taking it out and slitting his throat with it. 

“Are you alright?” you turned to see Loki looking at you, panting slightly. 

“I thought you would be there by now.”

“I got worried when I could not see you.” 

“And you came back for me? You are going soft.” You joked. 

“You cut off his arm.” 

“The irony is not lost on me I can assure you.” You smiled running on. Running to the centre of the city, you were forced to fight again, thankfully between you both, you were able to defeat whatever came your way. 

“Where is your breastplate?” Loki realised as you barely dodged a dagger from a Dark Elf as Loki used his seidr to create a clone to distract it as he slit its throat. 

“If you recall, that is why I came to you on Svartalfheim before you got all ratty. It was beyond repair. I have had nothing since.” 

“You could have been killed.” He flicked his hand excessively and you felt yourself being weighed down by metal once more. “Better.” 

Looking down, you noticed you were wearing an extravagantly designed breastplate with a hound on it. “That’s not standard issue.” You stated, looking at him. 

“That is your family symbol though, is it not?” he smiled. “So now you are protected and can bring your father honour simultaneously.” 

“I have secretly brought the greatest dishonour imaginable upon my family, and well you know.” 

“You have saved the lives of countless Aesir, had you not aided me in convincing Thor and the others to stay, they would all have perished, what greater honour is there?” 

“You overestimate my influence, and we have not won yet.” 

“We will though.” 

“You are far too confident I fear.” 

“And you, not confident enough my dear.” 

You blushed slightly at the endearing term, but it was short lived as another three Jötnar came at you from the left. Fighting hard, you defeated them and continued once more. Finally you reached the others, who like you, were panting heavily and hiding behind a wall that surrounded the market place. “What is the problem?” Loki asked. 

“There are hundreds of them, everywhere.” Cnut whined. 

“Yes, thank you for that analysis Cnut, but we had noticed.” You sighed. 

“There are more coming for the city.” Thor stated. “There are thousands of them. Using Gjallarhorn meant they too heard of our plight and went to the portal, Loki, I am sorry I doubted you.” 

“What of our allies?” Loki chose to ignore the apology for the time being. 

“They seem to be arriving via the Bifrost, so long as Malekith’s forces do not stop Heimdall, we should nearly match them in numbers.” 

“If all of both armies reach the city, it will mean the utter decimation of Asgard and the Aesir.” You stated. 

“Then it truly is Ragnarok.” Hogun acknowledged. 

“We need to call forth the Destroyer.” Loki reiterated. 

“We will need every Norn and God on our side to find Father and in turn Gungnir, then of course there is the issue of figuring out how to call forth the Destroyer, Father never showed us.” Thor informed him. 

“Leave the latter part up to me, it is part Gungnir, part seidr, I can wield both.” Loki smiled proudly, earning a small scowl from Thor. 

“There is no time for sibling pettiness now, so don’t even start.” You warned, the brothers looked to you for a moment before looking again to the palace. 

“Nice breastplate, does not match your other armour though.” Cnut noted smarmily.   
“Do you not think so, well perhaps you and I can go to the blacksmith and discuss designs and then go to the market and sip teas like two little innocent maidens when this is all over, but until then will you cop the Hel on and act as though you are more than a century old.” You began speaking softly but as the sentence continued you became snappier. 

“You are officially my idol.” Fandral stated looking at you in awe. 

“You need to aim higher.” You replied. “If we are going to the palace, there really is no time like the present.” Gripping your sword tightly, you rose and ran at the closest Dark Elf, spearing the weapon into him, followed closely by the others, who too took down their foes. 

The fighting became more and more brutal as you got closer the great gates of the palace, to your combined shock, it became obvious that Malekith and Laufey were already inside, and now the gates were guarded by several of their deadliest warriors. “Any suggestions?” Volstagg asked. 

“Heimdall.” Loki whispered. “Put up the shield now.” 

A moment later a golden aura seemed to begin to glow around the palace walls, every being it touched dissolved in agonising cries, Dark Elf and Jötunn alike. “The shield does not harm those who have no ideas of harming those within.” Loki explained. “Well, the Aesir within anyway.” 

“So on we go.” Thor ordered. As you continued on and vaulted the wall Thor looked to Loki. “How is it you know these things and I do not?” He asked indignantly. 

“Father believed it best if you ruled and I as your general, so therefore I am supposed to be to you what Tyr and Baldr were to him, they knew these things too, but because you know nothing of seidr wielding, you cannot know them.” Thor tensed his jaw as he listened, not liking to acknowledge Loki knowing more than him. 

Believing you would never see an end to the running, you took the steps of the gardens two at a time. “Can you see now why I forced you to run that hill?” Loki queried. 

“It seems almost impossible to believe, but I am grateful for it now.” You responded, your lungs in agony from the constant fast pace. 

A large blast of ice caused you to skid on the floor and fall in a heap. Scuttling behind a pillar, you dodged the next blast as Thor and Mjolnir took on the assailant. “Will we ever just get there?” you gasped in exhaustion. 

“We’ll have to fight there too.” Fandral stated next to you. 

“I am aware, but I would feel like I am progressing somewhat once inside.”

“Nearly there.” Loki promised beside you. Reaching the great halls, you had to fight what felt like an entire legion of Jötnar, but they too soon fell to the weapons of the soldiers. 

“Where do we head now?” Fandral asked Thor and Loki. 

“If there was enough time, the most likely place that father would have been taking are his chambers to be prepared for the funeral.” Loki stated. 

“Agreed.” Thor concurred. “The fastest way is down the main hall.”

“But that is where we will meet the greatest resistance.” You noted. “What about servant’s stairwells?” 

“Why would servants have stairwells?” Thor asked confused. 

“Okay, any one else?” You looked to the others. 

“There is one secret passage that leads to Mother’s quarters from near here, she would have a passage to Father’s.” Loki informed you. 

“They will more than likely have her well guarded now.” Volstagg stated.

“Our best bet is to send someone in and try and find Gungnir but the private quarters are more than like where the two kings are too.” Hogun stated. “So they are not going to take too kindly to some random man walking in.” 

Loki looked to you, you shook your head. “It’s our only hope.” Again you remained silent and shook your head.

“What is?” Thor looked between you both. “Loki. What is our only hope?” 

Loki did not speak for a moment, instead he looked at you, your eyes wide in terror and fear at what he was asking. “Thor, I need you to swear, that whatever happens next, as the king of the realm, you will not persecute Ragnar. You will give him a full pardon. Do you so swear?” he asked. 

Thor looked between you both. “Why would I have to do such a thing? Loki?” 

“Thor do you swear.” 

“Why?” 

“Thor, say you swear that no harm will come to Ragnar.” 

“Fine, as he has risked his life for us often enough. I swear to pardon him.” 

“Regardless of any of his actions.” 

“Yes I swear, now can I know why I had to say such a thing?” 

Loki looked at you and you sighed. “El, please.” 

“Will you ever cease calling me that ridiculous name?” You snapped, no longer deepening your voice as you untied your hair, which had grown considerably in the months since you had cut it. 

“It cannot be that irritating.” He argued, though the smile on his face told you he loved your reaction. 

“To say I have told you incessantly to desist, what do you think?” Next you pulled off the breast plate and pulled the heavy under tunic off, leaving you only with a light vest and the binding you had been using on, untying the knot, it began to unravel. 

“Loki?” Thor asked in awe as it became clear what was being revealed. Terrified, you looked to the older prince. He closed his eyes. “Bjórr Eriksson only ever sired a daughter.” He stated slowly, as he recalled what his father had said long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gjallahorn is the horn that Heimdall is supposed to blow when Ragnarok was happening.


	12. The Queen's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do your best to get Gungnir, but it is by no means a simple task.

Walking through the small stairwell, you kept a keen eye on both ahead and behind you as you went, unsure if the intruders knew of them yet. Finally you arrived at the top of the stairs, putting the tray in one hand, you took a deep breathe and slid the small door open. You were dragged through and an ice blade placed mere millimetres from your throat. Playing the delicate maiden, you shook and whimpered as you looked up at a pair of ruby coloured eyes. 

“What is your name Æsir?” He growled. 

“Eleonora…Eleonora Bjórrdottir.” You whimpered. 

He dragged you forward toward a set of doors, shoving you into them to open them and continued to push you through, into what you realised was the queen’s main chambers. Inside sat the Queen, some of her maids, another Jötunn and two Dark Elves. Three einharjar lay slaughtered on the floor. 

“What is this?” One of the Dark Elves smiled maliciously, looking you up and down. 

“She is one of the kitchen maids, it is time for my mid afternoon tea, she is only doing her job.” The Queen stated. 

“Her name?” The Jötunn who had found you asked. 

“Eleonora.” The Queen replied, she looked at you and smiled slightly. “She is the daughter of Bjórr.” 

The Jötunn was satisfied that you were who you said you were and pushed you forward. “Get beside them.” He ordered. You stumbled over to the queen, whimpering as you passed the deceased guards. 

“Your meal, your Majesty.” You bowed with a shaky voice. 

“Wait, how do we know that it is not a trick?” the other Dark Elf queried. The fist Elf came over and pushed you to the side, causing you to fall to the floor. 

“There was no need got that.” The queen snapped, rising from her chair as she helped you to your feet once more. The Elf grunted and continued to study the contents of the tray. 

“There is a knife.” The second elf noted. 

“Well, as you can clearly see it is a butter knife, it is there because of the bread.” The Queen explained curtly. 

“Do not test us woman, lest you wish to end up like your husband and sons.” The Jötunn snarled. 

“What of my sons?” The Queen demanded. 

“Well the trickster made it all the way to the palace gardens, to give him his due, but even his gifts were no match for ours; and as for the brute, I always heard he was one to lose the head in battle, now, well, he has done so both literally and metaphorically.” He laughed cruelly. 

The Queen and her maids gasped and a tear came to her eye as she faltered her step back, falling into her chair. “My poor boys,” she choked. 

“Those brutal beasts have descended to Hel where they belong.” One of the Dark Elves snapped. 

The queen said no more, simply whimpering tearfully as her maids attempted to console her. You remained silently next to them, sitting and assessing. 

Time passed slowly; outside you could hear yells and shout as utter chaos descended on the Realm Eternal. Though it had been far less than an hour since you had ascended the stairwell, it almost felt like days. Your attention was brought to the doors you had been shoved through as deep voices seemed to be coming toward them. The maids seemed to be shaking fearfully as they stared expectantly. The Queen sat straight and looked defiantly ahead, giving you an idea of who was coming. 

Sure enough, a moment later, the door burst open and two figures filled them. The Jötnar and Dark Elves in the room bowed confirming that they indeed were Laufey of Jötunheim and Malekith of Svartalfheim. They stood smiling viciously at the Queen and at how the maids shook in terror around her. 

“That one was not here earlier.” Laufey’s ruby red eyes fixed on you. 

“She is one of the kitchen girls, she only brought my meal as is the norm for her.” Frigga stated calmly. “Your men insisted she remain, so she has.” 

Malekith came over and stood above you, glaring down. “Such an interesting colour for her to wear.” He noted. “Is that not the signature colour of the Trickster?” A moment after, he grabbed you by the throat, squeezing tightly; you panicked as air became trapped in your body, unable to get in or get out. 

“Leave her, she is inconsequential.” The Queen ordered. “Your men stated they slaughtered my boy outside in my gardens, unless you think them untruthful. Use your own magic, she is as she appears.” She suggested. 

For a brief moment you sensed a horrible cold shock flow through you, before Malekith seemed satisfied and released you from his grasp. Gasping for air, you clutched your bruised throat and tried to scramble away back to the Queen. Malekith looked to Laufey and shook his head. The Frost Giant then turned to the Queen. 

“Where is the Casket?” 

“In what realm do you think I would ever tell you?” she laughed almost in disbelief. 

“You were given time to think over our bargain, since you refuse, you are of no use to us old woman.” Laufey’s arm began to cover in ice as he called upon his power, the maids fled, but Frigga remained seated, simply looking at him defiantly. As his blade went through the Queen, her image began to dissolve. You could not control the small smile on your face as you realised where exactly Loki had gotten his cunning from. 

Pushing yourself up, you ran forward and bolted for the door the maids had gone through moments before, jamming it shut behind you before helping them into the stairwell you had used not long before. “The main halls are full of them, go down these stairs and get into another service area, remain hidden at all costs.” You ordered before shutting the door a moment before a Dark Elf came into the room. Looking around you saw a dagger case Loki told you the Queen kept in case of emergencies. You ran forward, cursing your lack of comfort in a dress after so long, and seized the weapon, twirling it in your fingers for a moment before plunging it full force into the elf, causing blood to spit from his mouth, and you toss him aside, dead onto the ground. 

A Jötunn entered the room, the one who had caught you to begin with, looking around, his gaze quickly landed on you, and he lunged forward at you. Thinking quickly you took the Dark Elves’ sword from his belt and fought him back, but he was quickly joined by the other one. Fearfully you attempted to keep both at bay, though it was difficult. Neither of them could land a fatal blow on you, but neither could you land one on them. Just as you felt you could no longer be able to fight them both off, one gasped and fell to the floor in pieces. Seizing the momentary distraction of the other, you plunged the sword into his leg, causing him to fall to one knee, and allowing you to swing it into his abdomen.

“You fight well.” The Queen smiled, lowering her own sword. 

“As do you, your Majesty.” You bowed. 

“Where are my sons?” 

“How did you…?”

“The meal you brought consists of foods that only Thor would consider eating, not I. And as Malekith stated, the colours you don are Loki’s, telling me that my sons are alive.” She explained. You could not hide how impressed you were. “Loki, like yourself has a very keen mind.” She commented. 

“They are waiting close to the entrance to the weapons vault. They wish to call forth the Destroyer.” You explained, answering her original question. 

“Then they will require Gungnir. It lies with Odin.” She stated sadly. “I will continue to ensure that Laufey and Malekith are kept at bay. You need to take this hall to the next rooms, go through the onyx rimmed doors and there you will find my beloved Odin, Gungnir will be at his side.” She explained, bringing you to a set of ornate doors. “Go quickly my child; there is no time to waste.” 

“What of you Your Majesty?” 

“I will be fine, like you I am trained in sword wielding, and all else failing, I have my seidr. Fear not, we will meet again soon. There is a chance you may tire of my presence before long.” She chuckled before opening the doors and letting you out. 

Not having time to dwell on her words, you looked up and down the hallway surprised to see it deserted. Keeping a close eye to everything around you, you rushed to the onyx lined doors and pushed them open gently. The room too was void of life. In the centre of the room, there was a large stone table, and upon it, Odin’s body rested. On the floor not far from it, there was blood and two helmets, that told you that whoever had been guarding his remains, had met their own end also. A golden light glowed around the kings body, the remnants of some ice around the floor implied a Jötunn had attempted to touch him and it had not ended well for the trespasser. That was concerning as the staff was also within the golden glow. Inhaling deeply, you prayed to all the Gods that the glow would not harm you as you did not wish to desecrate the dead king. You slowly brought a hand forward toward him, looking at his still figure as you did so. His well battered face told you he fought valiantly against his enemies, but it was clear age had had its part to play in his defeat also. With one last breath, you inched into the glow and pushed against it, eyes clenched shut in anticipation of immense pain, though none ever came. Your hand reached the cold metal of Gungnir and the soft silken texture of the king’s tunic with total ease. 

Sighing in relief, you tightened your fingers around it and lifted it. It weighed more than you thought it would, even considering it was a large lump of metal and it stood at over one and a half times your height. You could only think of the large obstacle it caused as you were to attempt to sneak it through the palace to try and bring to the princes. Not wanting to waste any more time, you looked once more to Odin and bowed your head in respect, praying to the dead king that you would succeed in getting the staff to Loki, and that he in turn could use it to defeat the enemy.


	13. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gungnir now obtained, All Hel breaks loose on Asgard.

Chapter Thirteen

It took longer than you had expected to get to where Loki had given you directions to. Gungnir was difficult to manoeuvre through the smaller stairwells and as soon as you reached a public hallway, you were forced into combat, thankfully as well as being able to focus the wielders magic; it was a fairly formidable weapon in a fight. Finally you reached the rendezvous point, only to see each of the warriors were somewhat dishevelled and with some slight injuries. 

“About time.” Cnut snarled, not taking the time to look at you properly. “Did you take your sweet time so not to fall in your shoes?” 

“Actually I was busy being choked by Malekith, forgive me for not telling him to hurry on somewhat.” You retorted. 

Volstagg checked your neck. “You will live, but I dare say talking is no easy task, and you will have some marking for several days.” 

“Thor's hold was stronger, though thankfully his nails do not resemble claws.” You jested. “I believe you were looking for this.” You smiled, holding out Gungnir for Loki to take. 

Loki nodded, taking the staff. His fingers touched over yours for a brief moment, causing you to shiver slightly. Loki cocked his head as he looked to the other side of your face from where Volstagg had inspected. “What happened your neck?” He demanded. 

“I just stated, Malekith choked me.” You repeated. “Volstagg just commented that it is bruised.” 

“Not that, the other marking.” His finger tips slid over the mark he was speaking of, which was slightly hidden under your damp, loose hair and you gasped as a bolt of pain shot through you as he did so, causing you to shy away from his touch. “He has used some sort of old magic on you.” He growled. 

“He did this odd thing to see if I was you in disguise because of the colour of the dress, it felt odd, but it did not hurt as that did.” You went to rub the area again only for it to once more become painful, though for the brief moment you had touched it, you could tell the skin was raised. 

“I am unsure as to if any can heal it fully. He is the most powerful of all the Dark Elves.” Loki frowned. 

“I’ll survive.” You shrugged. “Or I will if we ever get the Destroyer.” 

The momentary distraction now forgotten, everyone jumped to their feet. “This way.” Thor ordered, and all followed. 

“You are not dressed in a manner that suits the rest of this mission.” Hogun stated factually, looking at the dress. 

By the time you even looked down, the dress had changed and you were looking at the hound donned breastplate once more. You looked to Loki and thanked him, he merely nodded and continued on. 

The air around you got increasingly cooler the more steps you descended as you were going into the bowels of the great palace, until you came to a large door, with no handle, hinge or lock. Loki tapped Gungnir against the ground once, and it disappeared. As you walked through, your mouth dropped. 

The room was surely almost the size of the entire palace above it; it was a vast empty space bar the single path that led directly to a small room within the centre of it. The chamber was suspended by what you assumed had to be magic over what appeared to be a bottomless hole. The group walked straight toward the room, without saying anything as they continued on. As they approached it, two Einharjar walked out with weapons raised, on seeing the princes, they relaxed visibly and lowered their swords. 

“Has there been anything to report here?” Thor asked. 

“No sir, none have seemingly found their way here.” One guard replied. 

“Malekith and Laufey were asking your mother to give up the Casket’s location, she refused.” You informed them. 

“Of course she did, she would die before telling them anything.” Loki smiled proudly. 

“Loki.” Thor called, causing Loki to step forward into the large chamber. Inside there were many great weapons, some of which you had read or heard about from Asgard’s great wars, but at the back of the chamber, on a pedestal was a large glowing blue cube, you could only assume it was the Casket. Behind it there was a wall that seemed more like a portcullis. Loki stood not too far from it, looking passed the Casket and tapped Gungnir against the ground once more. The odd gate began to dissolve, and with large clanking footsteps, came a large fully armoured being, far taller than any Æsir, and almost as large as a Jötunn, the Destroyer. 

The warriors chuckled in relief as the great weapon continued to walk forward, giving it the space necessary to get by, it walked from the vault and along the stone bridge path and toward the exit.

“Brother, you have done well.” Thor complimented. 

“When have I ever not?” Loki smiled in return. 

“That will surely help us.” Cnut sighed in relief. 

“You know what will help more, us getting our own pelts up there and helping.” You stated, walking back toward the door. 

“I liked her as a man; I like her even more so as a woman.” Fandral stated as he watched you leave. 

“Are you really going to try and seduce her in the middle of a full scale war?” Volstagg queried in disbelief. 

“Have you taken leave of your senses man, I would never dream of trying such a thing, she is a formidable fighter and an even more formidable mind.” The blonde stated. “She makes a great point; we are missing all the fun here.” He smiled, drawing his sword and walking out also. The others quickly followed suit. 

The kingdom was almost in utter ruin as the Destroyer lived to it title and destroyed everything that stood in its path that was not of Asgard and her allies. The armies of Alfheim and Vanaheim also descended on the Realm Eternal, and some very strategic lightning bolts from Mjolnir on Thor's command did their fair share of destruction on the enemy also. 

You stood on the high balcony of the palace, looking down at the battle below with Loki and Frigga by your side. From that vantage point you were capable of seeing every weakness in your enemies’ ranks, as well as instruct the prevention of flaws in your own. The Queen and prince used their seidr to ensure that your messages were given to only those whom they were meant for. On more than one occasion, all three of you had to fight off some Jötnar and Dark Elves that had some way or another gotten up to the balcony, but they were easily disposed of. 

The battle was fierce and exhausting; it was long into the darkness of night when finally the remaining Jötnar and Dark Elves surrendered. They were swiftly rounded up and sent to the dungeons as Thor and Loki decided what to do with them. Laufey had met his demise thanks to Loki during the battle, and Malekith lay clinging to his life as a result of Thor. It was decided that their highest generals that were still alive were to be beheaded in the morn, and the remaining soldiers would remain and serve sentences in the great dungeon. 

Exhausted, you crashed again the first wall you came across inside the palace, and slid to the floor. If you ever saw a bed again, you were convinced you would never leave it. 

“It is done.” The Queen smiled in relief, cupping her younger son’s face in her hands and leaning up to kiss his forehead. You smiled to yourself as you watched the display, saying nothing to break their moment. Thor soon joined them and the Queen repeated the action to the even taller son. 

“This is yours now brother.” Loki stated, held out Gungnir to Thor. “I mean, Your Majesty.” 

“Loki, I have no business holding that staff, I cannot wield it to its full potential, nor can I ever strive to. It obeys you even better than it ever obeyed father, it is clear it is yours now. I have Mjolnir, she is loyal to me, and I to her.” Thor answered. 

“Very well, I have to admit, I look good with it.” Loki stuck out his chest smugly as he spoke. 

Unable to remain silent, you snorted a laugh, bringing the family’s attention to you. “We owe you the gratitude of all of Asgard.” Thor declared walking over to you. 

“You don’t remember my name, do you?” you laughed. 

“I…” He rubbed the back of his neck dejectedly. 

Loki laughed. “El, he is right, we could never have succeeded but for you.” 

“You better believe it, you owe me one hell of a consignment of mead at this stage.” You smiled, not even caring that he called you that ridiculous name. 

“I may as well do as I threatened before and give over Asgard’s whole supply.” 

You stood up slowly, every ounce of your body aching, pulling your sweat drenched hair from your face. 

“What in the Nine?” the smile fell from Frigga’s face as she noticed the marking on your neck. “We need to have Eir look at this.” She ordered. 

“It’s after spreading.” Loki noted coming forward. “It is about to reach your face.” 

You slid your hand up, again the sharp pain shot through you. “It still hurts like Hel too.” You hissed. 

“What is it?” Frigga asked. 

“Apparently Malekith caused it.” Loki explained. 

Frigga gently turned your face so to look at it better. “It is the Darkest of Elvin magic, I can prevent the spread of it, but I fear it can never be removed, that scar will remain for eternity.” She told you sadly. 

“I am sure I will cope. I can speak and I can turn my head, so I am not impaired by it in any way.” You dismissed.

Frigga’s hands glowed golden as she held your face in her hands, a warming sensation filled you, but it was icy cold where the mark was, allowing you to feel its exact design, which it would appear, was in the shape of a lightning tree. It seemed to be from just under your jaw line to your collar bone. At the very tips of each piece, there was a slight pain telling you that the Queens magic was preventing it from going any further. “That will do it.” The Queen stated confidently. 

Slowly you reached for it again and touched on the skin. It was still raised, but you could actually rub your fingers over it. It would no doubt be a defining feature on you now, but you thought you would wear it with pride as your father had done regarding his arm. Bowing you thanked her Majesty. 

The door opened and in came the Warrior’s Three, exhausted looking, but none the less, cheerful. 

“I can honestly say I have not had a battle like that in all my years.” Declared Volstagg heartily. 

“What of your family?” Fandral asked. 

“They are safe; they were visiting my wife’s family on Vanaheim. My brother told me not fifteen minutes ago, they are all well.” He sighed in relief. 

“Thank the Norns for such blessings.” Thor stated solemnly, glad that his friend’s children were safe away from the destruction. 

“What now?” Hogun asked. 

“We rebuild, and we remain strong.” Thor ordered. “Asgard must show she is as powerful as ever, even after such an attack.”

“Agreed.” Loki added. 

The group was silent for mere moments before the door swung open again. “There she is.” Cnut pointed to you. Two Einharjar stepped forward, looking at you in full armour. 

“What is the meaning of this Cnut?” Volstagg asked. 

“She is a traitor, she is guilty of breaking the highest of laws in all of Asgard and she is to be punished accordingly.” The Einharjar barked. 

“She is not going to be punished.” Thor stated. 

“What?” Cnut’s jaw opened. 

“She is not going to be punished. I swore no harm would come to her, and none shall. She is the only reason Asgard remains standing. She saw the Ice beast and save your regimens lives, she is the reason you found us in the temple, she is the one who thought to block the portal, she is the one that again saved us from that beast, she helped convince me that our troubles were in Asgard not Svartalfheim, she saved my mothers maids, she got Gungnir, she dictated battle strategies to us, and she is why we are alive. She is Asgard’s greatest warrior and our saviour.” Thor stood to his full height, staring down at the now sheepish looking soldier. “And any who dare lay but one finger on her will suffer the most excruciating of deaths.” He looked to the two guards as he spoke, immediately they backed away. 

“But the law…” Cnut began. 

“Is outdated.” Thor finished. “It makes you think, were it not for that law, could Asgard have prevented wars, could more of our people and the people of our allies have been saved before now. How many women of great mind have we overlooked in our history?” Thor wondered aloud. 

“He is speaking sense.” Loki looked to his brother in disbelief.

“Yes, it’s official, Ragnarok is upon us.” You added. Thor looked at both you and Loki in bemusement as the warriors, the Queen and Loki laughed. “Thank you your Majesty, I am relieved you are a King of his word.” You bowed. 

“So what do we do first?” Fandral asked, looking around. 

“First thing is first, we organise the dead and we prepare for a coronation, Asgard is in a fragile state now, it requires its King to show that it is still stable.” Frigga ordered. “But for now, you need some rest. Eleonora, come, I shall show you to where you shall sleep tonight.” You barely could move, yet you forced yourself to follow the Queen.


	14. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war over, Thor is crowned and you go home to your family.

Chapter Fourteen

Thor's coronation was almost right away, allowing for the realm to show stability after the war once more and to give the people something to look forward to.

It was a difficult situation for you. The rest of the soldiers had found out about your true identity and many took it badly that a woman had bested the vast majority of them in every way in training, and even after the King and prince knew your secret, they continued to depend on you. Some made comments that you should have been beheaded as was law; others made comments as to why Prince Loki had you in his tent so often. You simply ignored the remarks, knowing that there was nothing you could do to alter them. Sadly however, you also knew that such words would have made every man question your virtue, and along with your new somewhat and apparently grotesque scar, it was a simple fact that none would want you now. 

Your mother cried on seeing you at the palace, she embraced you close for a moment before pulling back and scolding you for doing such a thing. When she saw the mark, she sobbed at the idea of you never having someone to care for you. It hurt hearing her think that way, mainly because you were starting to think it too. As for your father, there was no man in Asgard as proud or as happy as Bjórr Eriksson as he walked into the palace and straight to you. “My little Cubby.” He beamed. You knew the Warrior’s Three had heard what he had called you, and that for the foreseeable future, Fandral would take immense pleasure in teasing you about it. “I never worried so greatly in my life. I swore when I saw you again after reading that damned note I would tan your hide for you.” 

“‘When’ you have too much fate in me Father.” You smiled. 

“Clearly not, you have proven me right have you not?” He smiled, looking at you up and down. His eyes were drawn then to the mark on your neck. 

“Malekith cursed me, but the Queen was able to prevent it from going any further.” You explained. “It won’t go away though.” 

“You really are my daughter.” He smiled proudly. “I think you more beautiful than ever.” 

“You’re biased.” 

“Guilty.” He laughed. “How is it they are so at ease with your gender, surely you did not walk into the camp like this?” he asked looking at you in a dress. You laughed at explained everything from the moment you decided to go in his stead. 

“So I save the King, so you decide to one up me and save the princes, then the whole of Asgard?” he laughed. 

“You always taught me to aim high.” You smiled. 

“Eleonora, there are no words to describe my pride in the woman you have become. You have the realm in your debt and all so you could try and protect me. I fear you have this parent/child relationship completely backward, it is the parent that protects the child, not the other way around.” 

As you enjoyed each others company, you walked through the halls of the palace. The rubble had been cleared away but all the repairs had not been completed yet, you looked at a large crack that was in a pillar next to you. “War changes people Cubs; I can see it in you too.” Your father stated solemnly.

“I just feel so worn, I cannot even describe what is in my mind anymore.” 

“For one so strong willed and opinionated, that must be hard.” He chortled. You gave a forced smile. “It never goes away Cubby, but it does become easier to try and work around it.” You nodded silently as he placed his arm on your shoulder. 

There was a moment of silence before a voice filled the hallway. “Excellent, just who I was looking for.” 

You turned and forced another smile and bowed. “Your Majesty, surely you have better things to be doing than to be in the hallway speaking with mere peasants.” 

“If my advisors are telling the truth, it seems the vast majority of my days now are to be dealing with the complaints of such, so to abandon that harrowing thought for a moment, I decided I would speak with you of a matter of great gravity.” He explained, turning slightly, he took in the figure of your father next to you. “You must be the great Bjórr Eriksson; my father told me much of you as I was growing up.” He smiled. 

“Your Majesty, indeed I am, I am proud to say your father and I knew each other for longer than merely the time of the first Jötunn war.” He bowed. “He was a good man, I am sorry for your loss.” 

“Thank you, I hate to seem rude, but I was wondering if I may speak with Eleonora alone please, I promise not to keep her for too long?” You looked at the blonde man in concern.

Your father looked to you for a moment before looking back to Thor. “Of course, I dare say my wife is looking for me anyway. Cubby, come back to us when you are finished.” 

You swore to and looked to Thor. “What is this great matter?” 

“I wish to discuss with you your lodgings here in the palace.” He explained. 

“I assure you, you need not worry too much longer on them, now that your coronation is over I will be vacating them by the morn.” 

Thor stared at you in shock. “What?” 

“Well I plan to leave with my parents tonight.” 

“You cannot.” 

“Why?” 

“You are needed here.” 

“How so? You have your advisors; the war is over, all I have done since the battle is keep your mother company and miss my home. I swore were I to survive, I would go home and I have yet to do so.” 

“Please Eleonora, I beseech you to stay. My mother has had a hard time mourning my father and I know she enjoys your company. And you are the only person aside from my mother and I to ever make Loki smile so.” You felt an odd light sensation in your gut at his words. 

As though on queue, there was a large peel of laughter from a woman as she rounded the corner, her arm linked with Loki’s, who seemed a slight bit worse for wear with drink. “Brother there you are…Oh.” He became silent as he saw you looking at him. You looked between the raven haired prince and the beautiful woman with him; you bowed your head slightly and stared at the far wall. 

“I was just pleading with Eleonora to remain in the city, she is one of Asgard’s finest soldiers and assets.” Thor tried to signal to Loki to help convince you, but somehow the prince did not seem to pick up on the hint, you huffed at his less than subtle manner. 

“I thank you for your kind words my King, but really, I prefer the quieter life of the country side, much like my father.” 

“Wait, that is the great hero of Asgard?” The woman asked disbelievingly pointing at you. “I was led to believe she was pretty, no wonder no one questioned whether or not she was a man. She looks so plain, and her neck is grotesque.” 

“Her neck is the result of saving Asgard from ruin.” Thor growled. “If you dare insult her again Ingrid, I will ensure your family rue the day they ever permitted you to court.” The red headed woman shied back. 

“I better go; my parents are no doubt tired and will wish to return home. I thank you again for your kindness and hospitality, and wish you nothing but the best.” You bowed, walking off, forcing your voice to remain level as you fled. As soon as you found your parents, you pleaded for them to leave. Frigga came to say her goodbyes, embracing you tightly, wordlessly pleading with you to remain. As soon as her arms left you, you turned and walked briskly to the door. 

“Eleonora, whatever is the matter?” Your father caught up with you in the carriage. “Eleonora!” He pulled you close to him as you sobbed pathetically. “What did the King say?” he pleaded. 

“Nothing of note.” You hiccupped between sobs. “Just that he wished for me to remain close as my skills are useful and the Dowager enjoys my company.” 

“And that upset you?” He probed, trying to comprehend. 

“No, nothing of the sort, I am flattered, but not interested.” 

“Then I’m afraid I do not understand.” 

“Neither do I and it scares me.” You admitted. 

“Come now, it will be alright my little Cubby, you just need to relax at home for a while and you will be yourself again soon.” You curled into his side as you had done as a child, as he continued to mumble to you about the horses and dogs that had been born or trained since you left. For once, your mother did not interfere, unsure of how to deal with what you had become. 

XXXXXXX

A month had passed since your return to your home and as your father had expected, your had calmed considerably. A new litter of pups were whelping and the mares were beginning to foal, so you invested all of your time and energy into that. 

Every day was busy and you often forgot about what had happened for brief moments, until one of the stable hands would stare at you for a moment too long or when you would see your reflection and were reminded of the black and red scarring on your neck. You thought of what people had said of you, and how some people even stepped back, such was the revulsion of your scar. Sadly there was nothing you could do but endure it; the scar itself did not bother you, merely people’s reaction to it, thankfully your father was well used to such behaviours from when he had suffered his injury, and was a pillar of support. 

Worse than the thoughts of your appearance however, were the images that haunted your sleep, but night you were visited by dead children, lying in the street, the life gone from their little eyes, as a result, you only slept when you could no longer force yourself to remain awake. 

Sitting at your bedroom window one beautiful afternoon with a book on your lap, sleep overtook you and you drifted off, the sun shining on your skin as you rested. The dream that came as a result had started well, exchanging jibes with Loki in his tent at the training grounds as had happened many times in reality, his words not even effecting you as you spat back insults at him, only causing him to smile even more, but then the scene faded and instead the ruby red of Jötnar eyes and the claw like nails of Malekith took over the dream, closing in on you, Loki and the others, but your weapons were no longer by your sides, and your armour nowhere to be seen. Just as Laufey’s blade formed you drew back, causing you to fall over. You hit the floor with a loud thump, hitting your shoulder and head as you did so, and waking you from your nightmare. As you tried to figure out your surroundings, loud thuds came toward you and the door opened. 

“Cubby, is everything alright? Why are you on the floor over here? I thought that you had fallen from your bed.” Your father surveyed the room, wondering what happened; on seeing the book on the floor with a cushion from your window, he realised and said no more, leaning down to help you up. Dazed, you leant against him and with his one arm he attempted to pull you up, but was not able to. 

“Allow me.” A smooth voice offered. Still stunned you looked to the person who had rushed to your room with him. He walked forward and gently took your arm and lifted you with ease. All the time you stared silently at his rich emerald green eyes.


	15. Country vs City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to visit Eleonora and sees if the country does indeed compare to the city.

“What are you doing here?” you asked coldly as Loki helped you to your feet. 

“I would have thought you would have said thanks.” He seemed slightly taken back. 

“Thank you, now why are you here?” you asked suspiciously. 

“I was nearby on an errand, and if you recall, I swore to come see this home of your and see why it measures so much against the city. You swore to me that it was better in most everyway.” He answered, smiling once more. 

“I will inform your mother that you have not accidentally killed yourself.” Your father stated going to leave your room. 

“He is aware it is not recommended to leave his unwed daughter alone, in her room, with a man?” Loki asked looking out the door. 

“With only me for a daughter, he has never had to concern himself as other father’s have had to.” You looked at Loki as he surveyed the room around him. “Why are you really here?” 

“I just told you.” 

“You are lying, you have absolutely no reason to be near here, meaning you have elected to come here, why?” 

“How have you been?” He asked looking at a trinket he picked up from your writing desk. 

“Fine.” You walked over and took it from him, placing it back where you had had it. 

“You do not look fine; you look like you have not slept well since you left the palace.” He commented. 

“I have not slept well since the day the conscription came to our door.” You answered dryly. 

“My mother misses you greatly.” 

“So she says in her letters, why is she so adamant to converse with me may I ask?” 

“She admires you and your spirit; she is so used to the vapid and dull women of court that one such as you intrigues her greatly. You are intelligent, strong willed and beyond a doubt the quickest minded woman in all of Asgard, why would she not want to have correspondence with you. She had stated more than once she misses your company, and pleads often with my brother to find reason to bring you to the palace. I fear if you do not accept her invitation soon, she will create a war solely to force you there.” He smiled. 

“So that is why you are here.” You realised. “For her.” 

“I came because I wished to see your homestead, you spoke so fondly of it, and I had to admit I was curious. I simply swore I would relay her sentiments while I was here.”

“Why, why does it peak your interest, what about every aspect of me seems to cause you such curiosity?” you demanded in irritation. 

“Your scar has not spread.” He sidestepped your question. 

“No it has not, and just don’t start about it. I am so sick of everyone talking about it, or even worse not wanting to talk about it, so instead simply staring at it.” Anger began to surge through you. 

“There is no shame in it.”

“I am not ashamed of it. I am proud of it. I actually like it; it shows I did something great, it shows I achieved something of note.” 

“But everyone else does not seem to think so?”

“My mother cannot look at me without beginning to cry at how it has ruined my appearance, and that I will get no man with it. Though I think her very oblivious to the more severe issue of most of Asgard thinking me ruined in everyway by you in the camp thanks to a few envious men whose precious egos are wounded by my being a woman.” 

“Yes, I, uh, I heard those lies. I of course rubbished them, but I doubt any would listen to the God of Lies on such a matter.” Loki began awkwardly, staring at his hands. 

“It does not matter, they will think what they wish to think, and nothing either of us says will change that.” 

“But it affects your reputation far worse than mine.” 

“I am a woman, there is no expectation on you to be virtuous on your wedding day, I on the other hand, was.” 

“‘Was’” 

“I am seen as damaged goods in all ways now Loki, I am scarred and seen as soiled, none will ever want me.” You could not look at him as you spoke. 

“It is not fair.” 

“What ever is?” 

Loki looked at you pitifully, which annoyed you more. You rose and went to leave the room. “Where are you going?”   
“What does it matter to you?” 

“Call me curious.” He shrugged. 

“I have a foal to check on; it was born last night and does not seem to suckle properly.” 

“May I join you?” 

“If you wish.” You walked out the door without looking back at him, but the sound of his boots behind you told you that he was following closely. 

“M’Lady, your parents have gone for a walk and wished for me to inquiry as to whether you…your Highness.” Katrin bowed, not realising Loki had visited. 

“Inquired what Katrin?” 

“Well, as to whether you and your guest required anything.” She looked between you both. 

“We are fine thank you, we are heading to the stables if any are looking for us.” You informed her as you continued on your journey, walking briskly, though as you had noticed before, Loki’s long legs meant he did not need to walk as fast. 

Reaching the stables, the stable workers stared at you both as you went by and bowed to the prince. As soon as they thought you out of hearing range, they began to speculate as to why he was there. 

“You being here is feeding the lies as to the going-ons in your tent.” You stated as you came to the correct stall. 

“I apologise.” He said sincerely. “It really is a small little thing.” He commented looking at the foal in question. 

“It is supposed to be.”

“Why breed something so small?” 

“Because not all of us are as tall as you.” 

“So it is meant for you?” 

“He will be, yes, when he grows.” You spoke as you forced the foal to its feet and tried to urge it to drink. 

“Are you not worried about the mare?” he asked, studying the creature as she studied you at her son. 

“She is a trustworthy thing; so long as I do not harm him, she’ll let me do whatever I want in here. She is the first horse I ever bred myself. And she has given me some of the greatest foals. I have actually sold one or two to the palace.” You smiled proudly. 

“That is impressive; usually we only breed our own.” 

“Well where do you think one such as your father would learn about such things?” Came a deep voice from behind you both. 

“So you are the reason the stablehands make comments as to the great standard our horses in the past millennia or so?” Loki smiled. 

“Indeed, and my dear Cubby here is keeping up the tradition.” Loki looked at you and mouthed the word “cubby?” with a raised brow and a smile. You just shook your head slightly as an answer. “So young man, do you hunt?” 

“Indeed I do.” 

“Wonderful, the forest near here is overabundant with stags and is in need of a bit of a culling, care to join myself and Eleonora for a hunt in the morn?” 

“I would be honoured, but I fear I have neither my horse nor lodgings in the area.” 

“Nonsense, I wish to formally open my home to you, we have ample room, and with regards the horse, if you cannot find one here, well then you will find none anywhere.” He laughed. Your face dropped as Loki accepted his invitation happily. “Wonderful, I shall go and inform the staff to ready your room.” He declared and turned to exit once more. 

“Cubby?” Loki laughed turning to you. 

“Leave it go.” 

“Ehhehe. Not a chance, I need to know how you got such a precious little nickname.” 

“Need?” 

“Mmhmm. Pray tell me how.” 

“Why did you accept his invitation?” 

“It would have been rude not to. And I said before I would love to go on a hunt with you. I could not pass up such an opportunity.” He smiled. 

“Will your bed partner not miss you?” you snarled. Loki looked at you in bewilderment. “Red haired, snooty, face like a slapped behind, I think Thor said her name was Ingrid.” 

“That tramp, she tends to try and social climb through any means necessary, usually I never pay her any heed, but I fear I may have drank too much at the coronation, and that bitch can smell weakness like a wolf on an injured elk.” He dismissed. An odd sensation in your stomach caused you to be unable to even look at him. Your eyes watered immediately and you stared at the foal now trying to decide where was best to fall asleep by its mother. “Are you alright?” Loki tried to get you to look him in the eye. 

“Fine, I’m fine.” You dismissed.

“You say you are fine a lot, but I fear you say it when you are anything but.” Loki noted. 

“It is almost tea time, I, I mean we should prepare for it.” You came out of the stall and walked back to the house silently. Loki simply staring at you in bewilderment as you went. 

You showed Loki to the guest room, he thanked you, but you remained silent and went back to your own. Feeling his eyes on you as you made your way down the corridor. The dinner would have been pleasant were it not for the heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach. Your parents and Loki were able to continue light conversation throughout and your mother seemed almost elated to even have the prince stay. After the dinner you sat in the library staring at a book as your father and Loki spoke on many topics, your father seemingly delighted at having someone genuinely interested in much of the same things as himself. 

“I am curious to know as to why you call El ‘Cubby’?” Loki asked boldly. 

You turned and glared at him as your father began to laugh. “I really should have ceased calling her that centuries ago.” He admitted. “When she was young, she was obsessed with dire wolves; she thought them the greatest of Asgard’s mighty beasts. She was but a small child at the time. She read a story from Midgard, of two human boys raised by a wolf, and one of them going on to kill his brother and create a great empire or something like that, but the part that stuck with her was the wolf part. She declared to all who would listen, and even some that would not, that she wished to be able to be raised by a wolf, and for close to a decade refused to acknowledge herself as a human but as a cub.” 

“Thank you for that father.” You added coldly.

“And so you played along and the name stuck.” Loki smiled. 

“Indeed. Though it is not really something to call a woman.” Your father admitted. 

“Especially as she is the greatest warrior in the history of the realm.” Loki stated. 

“Aye, it is not really fitting.” He acknowledged. “Not very lady like. ‘El’ however is more acceptable.” 

“Don’t you start.” You warned, red faced. 

Your father chortled. “I take it she is not too fond of it?” He asked Loki. 

“There have been several threats on my life for it.” Loki chuckled causing your father to laugh loudly. 

“And with that, I am retiring for the night.” You rose from your seat. “Goodnight.” 

Loki returned the sentiment and rose from his own seat. “If we are to hunt tomorrow, I had better do the same.” 

“If I may be so bold Prince Loki, may I request a moment or two to speak with you alone?” your father asked. 

“Of course.” 

You froze staring between the two men, completely unnerved by the situation. “Goodnight Cubby.” Your father stated, his tone telling you to leave immediately. Slowly you made your way to the door, still staring between the two men, who both in turn were staring at you, awaiting your departure. 

You paced your room as you fretted to what they could possibly be discussing, much to your own chagrin. You knew it was none of your concern, it was not your place to ask, but still you wanted to know. As you heard the telltale sound of boots on the wooden floor, you figured it was Loki by their sound and opened your door, startling him slightly. “What did he want?” you demanded. The smile that he returned unsettled you deeply. 

“That is between him and I.” he replied. 

“Loki.” 

“El.” 

“Do not play games with me.” 

“It is between him and I and you have no right to ask me to tell you.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Now, we have an early start so goodnight.” He smiled and walked passed you to his room. 

More worried than ever, you headed into you room once more and sat on your bed, a thousand scenarios playing out in your head as to what actually was said. You were no fool, you were aware you were the topic of conversation, but what about you, was a mystery.


	16. Return With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleonora and Loki go for a hunt and as usual swap words. In the evening however, there is a small bit of a bombshell dropped.

The hunt was a pleasant affair. Your father spent much of it talking of everything that happened of note in the lands over the years since he had been given them by the Allfather for his services on Jötunheim. Loki listened intently, making comment when required. 

“You never told me half of this.” You scowled indignantly. 

“You never asked Cubby.” Your father retorted with a smile. 

“You really should have asked.” Loki scolded playfully, enjoying the situation. 

“I am not sure why you are so happy, you are indulging him so much he is never going to let you leave.” 

Both men laughed at the statement. “It is so idyllic here; I am not so sure that I would want to. I have to agree with your previous sentiments El.” Loki acknowledged, studying your face for a reaction. 

“But as you stated before too, staying here is not an option for you. You are required in the palace. Speaking of which, why are you not there now? Is it wise to leave your brother there alone? He is sure to insult someone or do something to cause some form of conflict. You could return and realise we are now at war with Midgard.” 

Loki could not help laughing. “Midgard would not challenge us in the slightest; they fight so often among themselves that they could never work together in a fight. And I have had a month of aiding him without rest, my mother insisted I take a day or two to myself lest I end up in bad health. She is helping him in my absence.” 

“She is truly a wise woman.” You stated before looking behind him. “By the way, there is a stag about three hundred feet to your right.” You informed him. 

XXXXXXXXXX

“You dislike hunting, yet you are so natural at it.” Loki laughed as you dismounted in the yard after the day, four dead stags, three boars and a couple of water foul in tow.

“It’s simply practise I suppose.” You dismissed, undoing the saddle girth on your horse. 

“Do you always untack your own horse?” Loki asked curiously, noting that your father had simply handed the reins to the closest stable hand and went to the house. 

“Not all of us were brought up to think everything should be handed to us on a gold platter.” You retorted with a playful smile to indicate you meant no malice. 

“This is hardly a meagre living you were raised in my dear.” 

“I never claimed it to be, but it is no palace.” 

“No, I guess not.” Loki gave his horse’s reins to a stablehand and watched as the boy took the animal away before following you to an empty stall with yours, watching you untack it and settle it in for the evening. “Your way with the hounds is as good as it is with the horses.” He commented, as he watched you care for the dogs that had joined you all on your day’s excursions. 

“Animals are easy, more honest, people are difficult.” You commented. 

“Really, I would never have guessed you held such sentiment from your time at the camp.” He added sarcastically. “You always seemed so enthusiastic at being forced into close proximity to others and were always in the centre of things.” 

“In my defence, the vast majority of those men were ignorant pigs and I was trying to hide my identity.” 

“Still, you were less than forthcoming.” 

“Why do you think I avoided going to court with my mother so much?” 

“You are very much your father’s daughter, he explained that that is his reasoning also.” Loki smiled. 

“And you are your mother’s son. Her cunning in the palace and her letters are so much in likeness with you, I often wonder if it is her I am speaking to or you.” You admitted. 

“She really would like it if you came for a few days for a visit you know.” Loki probed. 

Sighing, you shrugged. “I am not so sure that that is wise. I fear that the city will only make me think more of what happened; as well as cement people’s ideas that I am nothing short of your whore.” 

Loki’s jaw clenched at your words, he watched silently as you made your way out of the stables and back toward the house once more. “Please do not think me rude, but I might stay out here a little longer by myself.” He stated as you looked back to see why he was not following you. With a nod, you turned and continued to the house alone. 

Darkness had began to descend and there was no sign of Loki returning to the house, so you went back to the stables, only to find that he was not there. Wondering where he could possibly have gone to, you began to walk around the grounds almost aimlessly. After near an hour, it was pitch black and you thought he must have left without even saying goodbye. Hurt, you headed back to the house holding your elbows in your hands and tears in your eyes. 

“There you are, I…El, are you alright?” Loki seemed to have come out of thin air, startling you. 

“I thought you had left.” You sniffed. 

“To my shame, I went for a walk to think about things and I may have lost my way a little when it got too dark.” He admitted sheepishly. Then his face changed. “Did the idea of me suddenly departing upset you?” he asked with a sly smile. 

“Do not flatter yourself, I am merely tired.” You dismissed. 

“I see.” He did not sound convinced. “I have to return to the palace tomorrow you know.” Your bit your lip as more tears came to your eyes. “Please come with me.” He pleaded. 

“I can’t, I cannot handle so many people thinking me repulsive.” You sighed sadly.

“I do not think you repulsive and I thought you said you are proud of it.” 

“I am, but I am also sick of people thinking it is alright to stare at me and speak as though I cannot hear them. Now you want me to go to the most critical and backstabbing place in all of Asgard. Not to mention, the entire court will just start the rumours again.” 

“What of them? People will always talk El; it is the way they are, because it means that people are not talking about them. Please, please come with me. Mother and Thor would love to see you too.” You could see he did not want to have to use his brother and mother to try and tempt you. 

“If I am reluctant to go for you and your mother, why would I ever consider going for Thor?” you dismissed, Loki’s mood lightened again immediately. “There is nothing in the city to interest me.” 

“Not even me?” Loki asked, feigning hurt, though it was not as feigned as he let on.

“You are too busy now to play host, or has your time away caused you to forget?” 

“I would strive to keep you occupied while I am busy dealing with the after effects of my bother’s idiocy, though I dare say you would be the best person to help me with that. And when I am not dealing with that, I would cherish your company.” 

“Such as what, what could you possibly use to occupy me?” you asked sceptically. 

“If it meant you being there, I would do most anything.” 

“Why?” 

“I enjoy your company, I would want you to be happy there.” 

“Why would my being happy be of such importance to you?” 

“Are you really so blind El?”

“You are never going to cease calling me that are you?” 

“It is either that or Cubby.” He threatened. 

“El it is then.” You conceded. 

“A wise choice.” Loki smiled smugly. 

“Why do I let you away with this?” 

“Because you adore me.” 

You laughed, thinking about the day you had had this conversation before. “What gave it away?” you joked. 

“You now permit me to call you El, the smile you have when I am present seems different to the one you use when you do not think me looking, you being upset when you though I had left to name a few instances.” He listed.

Realising that he was not joking as with the previous time you had the conversation, you looked away. His hand went under your chin and gently coaxed you to face him again. His fingers rubbed over some of the mark on your neck. “Does it go down far?” he asked curiously, tracing over it where was visible.

“To my collarbone and across my shoulder. It’s a good thing I wear dresses that cover my shoulders.” You answered, unable to look him in the eye. 

“El please.” He pleaded. You glanced up for a moment before looking away again, but your gaze returned quickly to his eyes. “I apologise if I am making you feel uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine.” You tried to dismiss. 

“There is that word again.” He smiled. “El, I came here because I had to see you. I adore your company; I cannot be without you now. Your father queried me last night as to why I came, he could see my intentions. Do you know what I responded?” You shrugged, unable to look away from him. “I told him my sole purpose for coming was to steal his only daughter and convince you to return with me to the palace for the rest of your days, I want you to return with me.” 

“I am sure you have enough friends to keep you company.” 

He studied you for a moment to see if you were serious. “For one so astute, you are so blind. I already have enough friends, or at least people posing as them anyway.”

“Then why?” 

“I want you to return with me Eleonora, as my betrothed.”


	17. I Rather you Happy Without Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleonora reacts to Loki's comment.

You laughed; it had to be a joke. Loki was second only to Thor as the most desired man in Asgard, though having known both, in appearance and in mind; Loki was far more to your liking. Loki was somewhat hurt by your reaction. He had been nervously hopeful before, but as you began to laugh, he felt foolish and bit his lips together as his heart began to break. 

“Wow, of all the jokes you could have possibly thought to play on me, this is by far crueller than any I thought you capable of.” His face then turned to one of confusion. “I get it, I am ugly and undesirable because of my scar, but I really thought of you as my ally, my friend. Well done, you got me. I fell for one of the Trickster’s finer tricks.” Loki just stood there open mouthed as you ranted. “Gods, how could I have been so stupid?” You laughed as tears welled in your eyes. “I really hoped you were being sincere when saying you enjoyed my company,” 

“El, stop, just stop. I am not lying, and I am most certainly not trying to trick you. I am being sincere. I know I am not renowned for such, but truly, I am.” You stared back at him, studying his face and voice for any falseness. “I meant every word I said. I want you to come back to the palace with me, and I wish for you to be my wife. I do not for one instance think you ugly, quite the opposite in fact. I do not think your mark grotesque, and if I am to be completely honest, I have found myself more than once wishing that the rumours of what people say happened in my tent to be true.” He looked into your eyes to try and convey he was telling the truth. 

You bit on your lip and looked away. “Loki.” You started sadly. 

“You do not share my feelings.” His voice was small with resignation. “That is alright, I understand.” He turned to walk away, feeling humiliated. “I rather you here and happy than with me and unhappy.” He smiled sadly as he looked back. Unable to speak, you watched as he walked back into the darkness once more.

The silence around you almost seemed to scream, you looked around but there was no sign of anyone. The tears that fell from your eyes were heavy and fast as you turned and ran back to the house. You burst in the door, startling your mother who dropped the vase of flowers she was carrying as she called your name while you bolted for your room. Once inside, you slammed the door shut and leant against it; gut wrenching sobs racked your being as you did. 

“Eleonora let me in.” Your father ordered, banging on the door. 

“Go away.” You whimpered. 

“Eleonora, either let me in, or I will break the blasted door in, I mean it.” He threatened. Shocked by his tone, you rose from the floor and opened it. On seeing you, his stern exterior fell and he walked in and over to sit on the window sill. “Cubby, tell me what is going on.” 

“He…”

“Prince Loki?” 

You nodded. “He said he spoke to you.” 

“He did, we had quite the discussion. I can honestly say that that boy is smitten for you.” Tears fell even faster. “What happened?” 

“I…He…I thought he was playing me for a fool.” 

“Cubby?” 

“I thought he was being cruel, because well, who could ever…?”

“What? Who could ever what, Eleonora?”

“Look at me.” 

“I am, sweetheart. Do you know what I see, a beautiful, strong willed, able minded, quick witted woman. And the thing is, he does too. So what is the problem? Do you not like him?” You shrugged. “Were you happy when he came here?” You nodded. “Do you enjoy his company?” Another nod. “Do you find him attractive?” You stared back, unable to hide the way your cheeks were turning crimson. “Come now Cubby, you are Æsir; you are going to find some people attractive. I am just glad you find him amiable in all ways.” 

“But he left.”

“You know where the palace is, and it’s not like you are short of a horse to get there.” He shrugged. “What is the real issue?” 

“I am not sure how I feel.” 

“In what way?”

“When I saw him at the palace, in the company of some harpy of a social climber, I felt horrible, like my stomach was boiling.” You explained. 

“I see, and what do you feel when you think of him in general?” your father queried. 

“My stomach feels off, as though I feel slightly nauseous. And…Why are you laughing at me?” you demanded indignantly. 

“Oh my sweet innocent little girl.” He chuckled. “Have you really been reared not to know envy?” he laughed, but then his face fell. “Or even love?” 

“I know love.” You defended. “I love you and mother, but I never felt that way with either of you.” 

“That is a different love my dear child, I mean the love you can only have for the one who takes your heart.” 

“Mother and tutors never taught me anything like that.” 

“This is not something that can be taught Eleonora, I would have thought you would recognise it from your mother and I, I clearly have failed both of you.” 

“None can love another like you and mother love each other. I see the way you are together; there will never be a fair comparison.” 

“And yet you cannot see the obvious between you and Loki.” 

“Did he really say his objective was to come here and steal me?” 

“Something along those words, he apologised that as much as he would love for you both to remain here and see you happy doing what you adore, it is not possible with his position, and that he would do whatever he could to entice you to the palace with him, but he swore that he would spend the next four thousand years or so doing everything in his considerable power to make you happy. I never thought the day would come Cubby, but you have found the one man I think worthy of you.” 

“Because he is a prince?” 

“No. You were always my little princess, my tomboy princess, but a princess nonetheless but this is nothing to do with his title, or his status. It is his solely based on the fact his personality is akin to yours in so many ways, and even in the ways it is not, you seem to compliment one another.” He explained. 

“That is why you invited him to stay, to scope him out.” You realised.

“Of course.” Your father smiled. “I noticed his demeanour at the mere mention of your name, and then of course when he saw you on the floor when you fell, his feelings were blatantly obvious. I had to see if his feelings were reciprocated. Now that I know they are, I feel as a father it is my duty to get you to get your head out of your behind my dear and get after him.” You lunged forward and hug him tightly as he stroked your hair. “I am going to miss having you here with me Cubs, but at least this time I will be able to visit you whenever I choose, I will endure that blasted city for you.” 

“And I would endure it for him.” You admitted. 

“Well then, it is obvious what you need to do is it not?” you stood up and ran out the door, grateful you had kept on the evening cloak that you had been wearing beforehand as you reached the bitter cold air outside. You ran for the stables, ignoring the concerned looks from both your mother and Katrin stood watching you from the doorway since they had been cleaning the broken vase while you ran passed. 

In the stables you searched round, thinking of which horse would be best to take. Agnar was more than likely tired after his long hunt during the day, though he was faithful and obedient, Skundi was faster than any other, but he was nowhere near as reliable. With time being of the essence, you went over to Skundi and began to take down his bridle when a snort came from behind you. Turning you saw Agnar staring at you almost indignantly. “What? Do you want me to take you?” You asked, you got a whinny in response. “Do you have enough left in you to get me to the palace boy?” You enquired, having placed the other bridle back and walked over to his. A snort was his reply. Not wanting to waste anymore time, you went into the stall and the horse lowered his head obediently, hastening your work. Knowing he would never purposely throw you, you decided to forego the saddle, and took him out of the stall. He was tall for someone of your stature, so you used a hay bale to help you up and faced the door. As though sensing your urgency, Agnar began to canter immediately. On reaching the barn door, you faced him in the direction of the palace and he broke into a full gallop. 

It was almost pitch black as you galloped on, praying you did not collide with anything on the path, glints of colour occurred every so often as you passed something or another that reflected the very slight light of the moon, at nearly half way you began to see the glow of the city. Agnar continued his speed, his deep snorts rhythmically keeping beat with his gait, and he never faltered as he unrelentingly pushed on. 

You had no idea what you would even say to Loki, or if he would even want to hear it. With hindsight you could see the hurt in his features at your reaction and he had been willing you suffer heartache in the belief that you were happy without him. You bit your lip thinking of that, angry at yourself for hurting him so. As Agnar galloped an odd flash of white caught your peripheral vision for the briefest of moments. It took a moment for your brain to process what it was you had seen, pulling on the reins, you caused the horse to stop and turned him, trotting back to the object that caught your attention. You came to a halt right in from of it, looking down from Agnar’s back. 

“Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two horse names I chose because of their meaning. They are both Norse horse names. 
> 
> Agnar means obedient warrior 
> 
> and 
> 
> Skundi means Speed


	18. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki returns to the palace, when Thor sees him arrive alone, he discusses with his brother what happened.

Chapter Eighteen

Loki walked through the great golden hallways of the palace, not stopping to look at the perfectly repaired columns, and the newly commissioned and completed paintings and tapestries that depicted Asgard’s great battle. He saluted those who bowed or curtseyed him, but he did not slow his pace as he continued toward the throne room. 

The great room was empty, Loki thought for a moment before deciding that his best bet at finding the new king was in his personal rooms. It did not take long for him to reach the large ornate doors of Thor's rooms, which donned his beloved Mjolnir as well as several lightening bolts. He pushed them open only to hear large roars of laughter from those occupying the room. Upon entering he was met with the smell of mead and roasted meats. “Brother, you have returned.” Thor cheered. But when Loki closed the door behind him, Thor's face fell. “Where’s…?” Thor looked to the Warrior’s Three who all seemed concerned by their friend’s sudden change in humour. “My friend’s I must ask that you leave my brother and I to speak in private for a moment.” Thor placed his chalice on the small table next to him and rose to his feet, the others quickly followed suit before looking between the brothers once more and heading to the door, each saluting Loki as they passed him. When the door clicked shut, Thor spoke again. “Loki, I thought by your remaining away overnight that you had found what you had been hoping for. What happened? Why are you returning so late in the evening by yourself?” 

“She laughed at me.” Loki replied in all honesty. “I asked her father permission for her hand, he said that was not his to give, that she was her own woman, so I summoned the courage to ask her and she laughed right into my face.”

“Surely not, I was so certain that she shared your sentiments. The night of my coronation celebrations, when she saw you in your less than honourable moment near another, she was heartbroken to the verge of tears. I saw so myself.” 

“Oh she made it very clear that that moment had a lasting effect on her I can assure you. Apparently my lack of defending her is not something she will ever forget, or so she spat at me.” 

“Loki, I am so sorry. I…I genuinely thought that if you went to her and were honest with your feelings, she would admit to hers too. As did mother, she will be distraught on your behalf. According to her, Eleonora often wrote of you in her letters. She was so certain she shared your feelings.” Thor's stated sombrely. 

“I know. If it is alright with you, I just wish to return to my quarters now and have some time to myself. I am sure you understand.” Loki continued solemnly. 

“Of course. Come out only when you feel yourself willing. I will not impose on you. I do not know what else to say Loki. I wish I could say that there are more like her, but to say such would be an outright lie and even if there were, I know you would not find them interesting.” Thor's usually boisterous voice all but whispered. 

“Everything that occurred did so for the best.” Loki shrugged, and he turned to leave. 

“Have you spoken to Mother yet?” Loki shook his head. “She will want to know what occurred, not that she won’t know already.” Thor stated. 

“I know, I shall inform her as soon as I leave here. Sorry for intruding on your evening with your friends.” 

“It was I that asked them to leave, not you.” Thor pointed out. “Loki, where is my chalice gone?” 

Loki turned to see Thor, looking around him baffled. “I fear you ay have consumed too much mead if you cannot even find where you placed it.” Loki scolded. 

“It was next to my seat, as was my plate, and that seems to be gone too.” Thor continued to look around him. 

“Is that not them over there on that table?” Loki pointed to a table on the far side of the room. 

“I have not been near that part of the room since I came back this evening.” 

“Well they have to have gotten there somehow.” Loki stated. 

“You put them there with you magic.” Thor accused. 

Loki placed his hand on his heart. “I, Loki, the second son of the great Odin and Frigga, do solemnly swear that I did not touch, or in any other way move your food on drink. I swear so on our mother’s health.” 

Thor eyed his brother suspiciously for a moment before he spoke again. “They how did they get there?” he turned to retrieve them. He grunted as his cape held fast and pulled him back. “What in the Nine?” He looked over to see Loki several feet away, looking at the end of the cape, which when he himself looked at it, seemed to be stuck to the floor. “I’m afraid I do not understand what is happening.” He confessed sheepishly. 

Then came a momentary snort of laughter from right next to him, far closer than from where Loki was located. Thor looked to his brother who seemed to be biting his lips together in an attempted not to erupt into laughter. “I think it time to finish the story of what happened in full.” Loki confessed. “I left thinking that El did not share my sentiments, when instead she thought me simply playing off her own emotions, and when she processed it, she rode after me and…” Loki flicked his wrist and you appeared next to Thor, with one foot firmly on the end of his cape and a large smile on your face. “I told you he approved.” Loki grinned. “You need to work on controlling your laughter.” 

“You have had a millennia of getting used to that face of utter confusion. That was my first time seeing it, give me some credit.” You argued, walking over to him. 

“It is amusing to be fair.” Loki admitted, placing his arm around your waist, your leant into his side. 

“So wait, you came with him?”

You nodded as Loki answered. “Evidentially brother as she is standing here in front of you.” 

“And you convinced her to play this little trick with you?” 

“Actually, this was entirely of El’s own concoction. Though on hearing her little plan, how could I possibly decline the opportunity for some mischief?” 

Thor looked to you wide eyed. “This was your idea?” you nodded with a proud smile. “Oh Norns have mercy on us, there are two of them,” he pleaded to the sky in exasperation. 

XXXXXXXXX

“Loki, where are you taking me?” You refused to move. 

“Please, trust me my darling.” Loki pleaded, trying to coax you forward. 

“No, you are going to walk me into a pillar or let me trip up.” 

“I am actually hurt you would suggest that.” Loki replied indignantly. 

“I am not talking to you, I am talking to Thor, he is over by the door and if I know him any little bit he is grinning like a maniac.” You pointed in the general direction of the door. 

“If you can sense my presence with your eyes blindfolded, then you are in little risk of being tricked into walking into something.” Thor chuckled walking into the room. “Everything you asked for is ready brother.” 

“I am terrified to find out what all your sneaking around and secretive behaviour has been for my dear.” You smiled nervously. 

“You knew I was planning something?” Loki was surprised. “Why did you not say anything?” 

“I figured either you would let me know sooner or later or I was not to know at all.” 

“You are too trusting Eleonora, when my brother is secretive, it is reason to worry.” 

“Shut up you fool.” Loki snapped back. 

“So am I to be like this for the day or is there an actual reason for my sense of sight being taken from me?” you asked, not wanting to have to deal with a brotherly bickering again, something you had come to realise was common place between Thor and Loki. It made you grateful you did not have a sibling to argue with incessantly. 

“Of course there is a reason, but as you refuse to move and I cannot bring it to you, we are at a bit of an impasse.” Loki explained. 

You sighed deeply. “Very well, but I mean it, if either of you dare so much as consider not telling me about a step, that little trick when I arrived will seem tame in comparison to my revenge.” You warned. 

“Somehow I do not doubt it.” Thor commented fearfully. 

Loki began to walk you slowly through the palace; you knew others were staring at you in utter confusion as you did so. After a few minutes it became clear he was going to do nothing untoward and you trusted him to increase your pace. “We have been walking for over ten minutes, surely you could have blindfolded me later into our journey?”

“No, then you would have known where we were going.” Loki explained. You sighed when he finally stopped walking and held both your shoulders as he stood behind you. “Are you ready?” 

“As I will ever be I suppose.” You conceded. 

“It is nothing bad, I swear my darling El.” His lips gently pressed against your temple as he began to untie the knot at the back of the piece of cloth over your eyes. It came off but you kept your eyes closed. “You can look.” Loki smiled, placing his arms around your waist. Nervously, you opened one eye, and then gasped as you looked on. “Well?” He probed. 

You bit your lips together as tears came to your eyes. “Loki, it’s…I…I am speechless.” 

“Well that’s a first.” A deep voice behind you commented. Turning around you saw your father, mother and the Dowager making their way to you smiling. Loki released his arms from around you and smiled as you ran to embrace him. “Hello Cubby. How have you been? You look as though you are finally sleeping again.” He queried as he looked you up and down. 

“Yes, contrary to my worries, being in the palace has actually banished my restless nights, though with all I have had to digest in the way of rules and protocols, they have exhausted me daily so I am so tired by nighttimes, I do not think I have enough energy to dream.” You explained. “Mother, are you alright?”

“You look so feminine and beautiful.” She declared in tears as everyone stared at her in concern. 

“Get a hold of yourself Helena.” Your father chuckled. “She is as beautiful as she ever has.”

“I think it is something to do with me wearing colours without grimacing.” You informed him, he nodded in agreement. 

“May I ask as to what you wore before you came here?” Frigga requested with interest. “You seem so at ease as you are.” 

“I fear that before my arrival I was more plainly dressed than the kitchen maids, much to my shame and my mother’s chagrin.” You admitted. 

“I must admit, I have found it odd on more than one occasion seeing you so feminine.” Thor confessed. “Not at all fitting with how I came to know you.” 

“Well that will not be permitted now that we have seen you like this.” Loki stated coming to stand beside you. 

“You mean now that I am to wear your colours.” 

“But they look so well on you.” He smiled wolfishly. 

“Yes, that’s the reason for your approval.” You laughed, rolling your eyes. 

Loki walked up beside you and smiled widely. “How about we take a look around?” 

“I had not realised some of the stables needed to be rebuilt.” You stated as you walked into the freshly painted barn, looking around you noted the beautifully ornate stall doors, the fine leather tack and magnificent horses.

“The stabled were relatively undamaged.” Loki stated matter-of-factly.

“But these are brand new.” 

“This whole stables is for your personal use.” Loki explained. You stopped and stared at him. “Because of my position, I cannot give you the life in the country you love so greatly, but I can bring some of what you love here.” 

“What, so this is…?” You pointed around. 

“All yours.” Loki answered smiling widely. “Do you not recall what I said the day we came to the city to get to the Bifrost to go to Jötunheim? Of how if I found one worth loving, I would endeavour to make her life here as fulfilled as possible?” You nodded, large tears in your eyes. “Is it not to your liking?” He asked worriedly. 

“No, you foolish man, there is nothing wrong, it is so perfectly perfect.” You stated as the tears fell. 

“‘Perfectly perfect?’” he quoted with a raised brow. 

“Shut up.” You laughed back, hiding your face. 

“So I did not misjudge?” 

“Indeed you did not. I do not know what to say, how can I ever repay such an act?” 

“It is not something to be repaid my darling, I want you to be happy here, I cannot guarantee it in every way, but this is one I can guarantee. Your father has sent for your horses to all be brought and added to the ones that he chose from our stables to aid in your breeding. There is also a barn for hounds…” Loki did not get to complete his sentence as you crashed your lips against his hungrily. “Although if you wish to show your gratitude, I think that a fitting manner.” He continued when you finally pulled back. 

“Loki, I cannot express for one moment…” 

“So, does she like it?” Thor yelled from the doorway.

Loki pursed his lips, you simply laughed. “And to think he is our king.” 

“There are brief moments I think he will flourish as our leader, and then he reverts back to my idiot brother.” 

“He will always be your idiot brother.” 

“And next Frigga’s Day, he will be as good as your too.” Loki reminded you, earning him a groan as he kissed you once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Norse times, all Weddings occurred on Frigga's Day (Friday)
> 
> I am thinking of just having one last chapter.


	19. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the night before your wedding and you receive a visit, also the day itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in writing, SEVERE writers block.

“Enter.” You called, wondering who would possibly be knocking on your chambers door so late in the evening with the whole palace prepared for the ceremony the following morn. Looking to the door, you were shocked by who entered. “Thor, I mean Your Majesty.” You corrected, standing up and bowing, your maids quickly followed suit. “May I enquire as to the reason for this visit?” you were slightly worried as to why he was here, worried that he was going to say Loki wanted to call off the wedding. 

“I know it is late, and I apologise Eleonora, but I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time. It is nothing of concern, I assure you, and please, you are family now, or should I say in the morning you shall be, so please do not refer to me by that title unless necessary. To you, my mother, my brother and the Warrior Three, I am simply Thor.” 

“If Loki were here, he would make some sort of comment referring to you being simple.” You laughed. 

Thor chuckled. “Indeed he would.” He sighed before choosing to sit in a chair facing you, you sat across from him. “I must admit, I am incredibly envious of him of late. Tomorrow he gets to wed the woman he loves so dearly, when I will be forced to wed someone chosen for me by those old farts in court.” 

“There are some advantages to being the younger, less favoured son it would seem. Though I stated before to Loki before, I would never be envious of the positions you were born into.” 

“And then you decided to marry him.” Thor chuckled. 

“At the time I did not even know he knew I was a woman.” You defended jestfully. 

“Well getting on to why I came to annoy you so late in the evening, I had this made for you. I was hoping you would wear it tomorrow. Mother assures me it will match what you will be wearing.” He took a small parcel from behind his back and handed it to you.

“It is as though someone informed your family how much I deplore having a fuss made of me and you have all decided to take it upon yourselves to try and outdo one another in doing just that.” You blushed, taking it. The look on Thor's face told you he wished for you to open it in front of him, so you began to unwrap it. Taking it out, you looked at it, then at Thor. “I do not fully understand, I thought only men wore these.” 

“No, the criterion is that our greatest warriors wear them, and you are truly Asgard’s greatest warrior. Were it not for you, the realm would have been obliterated.” You looked at the shining metal on your lap. “It is altered somewhat to be worn with your dress, and its design is based on both your family crest and Loki’s personal arms to create you your own.” He explained. “Every member of the royal family has their own set of arms, usually a woman gets hers after the wedding, but I thought it a good idea to give you yours for the day itself.” 

“Thank you Thor. It is beautiful.” You smiled, which quickly turned to a laugh due to the proud look on his face. 

“I am glad you like it.” He grinned. “Oh, and another thing, court has become too far up its own rear end thanks to my father’s reign, the women even more so than the men. Please bring them down a few pegs with your more cunning yet humble demeanour.” He pleaded. “If I am to take one of these women as my wife, please make it somewhat easier.” 

“You mean you wish for me to weed out the power hungry, vapid wenches?” You smiled slyly. “Like poor Ingrid?”

“Especially Ingrid, that woman is a leech.” 

“So I hear. Apparently, if my maids are to be believed, leeching is a good term for how she spends her time.” You commented. 

“I can see you two will be the closest of friends.” Thor quipped. 

“On certainly, what was it she called me again, grotesque?” 

“I fear you are mistaken, she said you were plain and easily mistaken for a man.”

“I was sure the word grotesque was in there somewhere.” 

“It was your neck that was grotesque.”

“Ah yes, and I valued her opinion so greatly too.” You faux cried, earning another laugh from Thor. 

“According to Loki, you all but tore him asunder for his lack of defence of you that eve.” 

you frowned. “Among other things.” 

“I cannot deny my curiosity.” 

“I tore at him for using the company of another rather than just speaking to me, of his lack of correspondence and instead using his mother to convey messages. Not to mention his severe lack of decorum in his admitting his feelings. Throwing them out at me like that then not letting me speak was not really very fair and left me in the somewhat horrible position of trying to figure out what was happening. Not to mention his method of proposal left a lot to be desired.”

“What did he do?” 

“Simply told me that he wanted me that he wished for me to return as he betrothed and then insisted I did not feel the same and left.” 

“Wow. That sounds more like something I would end up doing rather than Loki.” Thor chuckled. “He usually the more well thought out one of us.” 

“Yes, I have noticed.” 

“You are a formidable woman Eleonora, but my brother would not want anything less.” Thor stood to leave, so you rose to your feet. “I look forward to tomorrow.” He smiled genuinely. 

“As do I, thank you for your gift, I will be more than honoured to don it.” 

“Not to mention, it will irk the senior members of the court no end.” Thor added with a large grin. 

“Indeed. My, and I thought Loki was the one for mischief.” You laughed. 

“Well I have watched him for a millennia, so I have picked up a few things over the years. Goodnight Eleonora.” 

“Goodnight, my king.” You smiled playfully, knowing it would annoy him. As Thor left you handed the gift to your head maid. “Place it with my dress and ensure all the metal is polished for the morning please.” She nodded and took it away. Realising how tired you were, you went to the bed chamber to ready for bed. As you lay in the cool sheets, you bit your lip at the realisation that this would be your last night sleeping in the guest chambers.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Your heart was beating loudly in your chest since sunrise. In the early morning, your maids had woken you and you went for a relaxing bath before you were attacked with a comb and forced to endure agony as your hair was pulled every which way to make it presentable. One aspect of marriage you deplored was the new stringent rule that you would have to have your hair tied up in some manner every day from now on. Soon after your dress was brought over to be put on, you bit your lips looking at it, it was beyond a doubt the most beautiful and extravagant material you would ever drape over your body, but you wondered what it would look like not only with Thor's addition, but your scarring. Rubbing the area of your neck unconsciously, you gasped when a hand slapped yours away. 

You jumped as the Dowager smiled at you. “You worry about the most ridiculous of things, and yet are so calm and collected for the most worrying.” She laughed lightly. 

“It’s not exactly like I can hide it.” 

“Would you want to?”

“No.” 

“Then why would you?” she asked, her head cocked slightly. 

“I have no issue with it, but others seem to.”

“I have not noticed Loki having issue with it.”

“I think it fair to say he does not. He spends an exorbitant amount of time telling me it is a mark that I should have great pride in.” 

“And do you think him wrong?” you shook your head. “So you do not have issue with it, your groom has no issue with it, I can attest that Thor, your father and I have no issue with it, not that our opinions even matter in this situation and your mother seems to slowly getting passed it, so why would you care what others think?” 

“I really have no idea.” You admitted. “I just hate the staring.” 

“You are to marry the second prince and highest general in the realm, you may want to get used to it.” 

“I rather take on Malekith and Laufey again.” 

Frigga laughed. “I felt that way when I came to Asgard first too. At least you are of the realm, I am Vanir, they had a few extra comments to make of me for being from another realm and catching the eye of their Crowned Prince.” 

“Not sure that is the best phrase to use all considered.” You laughed slightly. 

Frigga erupted in laughter. “No, I guess not. Oh how I wish he was here today, he would be so happy Loki found someone that could so easily keep up with him in mind. He often dismissed such an idea as an impossibility.” She sighed sadly. Not wanting to dwell on something so sad, she looked to your head maid who was holding Thor's gift in her hands. “My, it is more beautiful than I thought. Who knew Thor had such an eye, but then again, armour is something he takes great interest in.” She commented as she inspected it. 

“I cannot express the pride I have to wear such a thing, especially on my wedding day.” You smiled. 

Frigga stayed and watched as your dress was carefully put on over your bridal undergarments, which had you blushing slightly as they were anything but conservative and now Frigga had seen them too. After losing so much weight in training, it had gradually returned making you feel slightly more feminine again. 

When the dress was tied and the other pieces added and correctly placed, Frigga brought over the decorative armour that had been commissioned. She tied the metal in place, the insignia on it making her smile as she did so. “Perfect.” She forced herself to hold back her tears of happiness. “I am so overjoyed for you both. Loki is such a complex and unique man; he needed an able and quick minded woman to keep up with him, I genuinely thought he would be so lucky to find someone of that calibre, I am so relieved he found you.” She admitted. 

“What of Thor, do you not worry the same for him?” You queried. 

“Thor is of a different stock, he is more like his father and as such is not as concerning. He requires a woman who will accept his pursuits and will listen to him speak of them, and he will return the favour happily. He shares his mind with his friends also so he is easier to aid with his worries. Loki keeps everything to himself with most everybody.” 

“Thor admitted his concern regarding the character and suitability of those who could be his potential spouse to me last night.” You confessed. “I feel for him.” 

“You have a good heart my dear. I have little doubt he is worried he will not attain the same happiness as Loki has been lucky enough to attain. It is very difficult trying to find a woman that will make your son happy, especially when it involves not only his happiness, but the court and kingship.” 

“I do not envy your task.” You smiled a knowing look on your face.

“Do not act so innocent, you know I am going to use you and your swift mind to aid me in this task.” Frigga scolded. 

“Even if you had not asked, Thor made me swear to.” You informed her. 

“Wonderful.” She proclaimed. Then there was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Frigga ordered. 

Your mother entered in a magnificent dress, her silvering hair tied back beautifully as she looked at you. “Eleonora, I…There are no words.” She cried. 

“Oh for goodness sake mother, please pull yourself together. You are making a show of yourself.” You rolled your eyes at her overreaction. 

“Come now dear, it is not everyday you have to see your daughter marry and leave home, give her some leeway.” Frigga chided. 

“Especially as you are our only child also.” Your mother reminded you. 

“Fine, but please do any and all crying before the ceremony.” You sighed. 

“I’ll do my best.” Your mother swore. 

“I had better go and inform everyone that you are ready. I will see you in a few moments Eleonora.” The dowager smiled and left. 

“Eleonora, I really do not know what I can say to you. I never thought such a day would come.” 

“Gee, thank you mother.” 

“You are so like your father, I thought you would never wish to wed and be someone’s wife, much less a Prince’s.” 

“The day the conscription notice came you had me dressed in hopes of catching Thor's eye.” You reminded her. 

“Yes, I recall. He is a fine young king it must be said.” 

“I am about to wed his brother mother, lest you forget.” 

“It was merely an observation my dear.” 

“Should father be worried?” You joked. 

“Hush now.” She swatted your arm playfully. 

“If I ever need advise on marriage I know I can ask you. You and father are nauseatingly loving to one another, even after all this time and everything you have endured together.” 

Your mother laughed. “I will admit it was not always easy. I was carrying you when your father joined the war and was showing quite a bit when he returned from Jötunheim. He was in a terrible state at that time, both physically and mentally. It was so tiring trying to help him, even when he did not want help through that. He was so worried that he would not be able to provide for his new family, and that he would be a hindrance.” You listened as your mother admitted to things you had never been privy to before. “It was all so much, and then you were born. I was weak from all the stress, the labour was so draining and you came too fast. Both of us nearly died as a result.” 

I’m sorry.” You apologised, feeling guilty for causing such issues. 

“You did not ask to exist Eleonora; you have no reason to apologise. You were merely an infant.” She dismissed. 

“I am sorry you did not get to have any other children.” 

“You were enough. I do not think I would have been able to have been so dedicated were I to have had more children. Not to mention, if I had another with such spirit, I would be bald, let along grey.” 

“I am also sorry I was never the daughter you wanted, I did try.” 

“The daughter I have means more to me than the daughter I could ever have wished for. I would never want you to be any different.” 

“Even with my scar?” 

“Your father went to war and returned without an arm, some marking on your neck pales in comparison. I was just so worried none would look passed it and see the woman who bore it.” 

Feeling yourself getting emotional, you bit your lip for a moment. “Not trying to ruin this moment, but we really should be going.”

The wedding was a blur, as Thor tied the silk ribbon around your hands, you could not stop staring at Loki, who returned the gesture. The room was filled with courtiers, other realm dignitaries and even many of those whom were in the army. It erupted in cheers as you were declared husband and wife and both you and Loki smiled widely as you walked to the main banqueting hall, graciously thanking those present for their well wishes. 

“You look sensational.” Loki whispered into your ear as you walked along. 

“Funny, I was thinking the same of you.” You commented. 

“I am just wearing my armour.” He frowned. 

“And I happen to think you sensational in it.” You smiled, which he mirrored. 

“Have you always thought such?” he asked with a raised brow. 

“Wouldn’t you love to find out?” You grinned back. 

“Indeed I would.” He prodded. 

“Well.” You sat at your seat at the banquet table. “You will never know.” You smiled. 

“Now I am terribly intrigued.” He scowled. 

“Poor Loki.”

“Do I even want to know?” Thor asked, surveying his brother’s face. 

“Just Loki pouting at not getting his way.” 

“Welcome to marriage.” Your father clapped Loki’s shoulder as he walked passed him to take his seat, causing you to snigger into your hand and Thor to erupt into a booming laugh. 

“Thanks for the warning.” Loki responded. 

“And ruin marriage for you before it even really begins, where would be the fun in that?” he chuckled as he sat. 

Loki looked to you. “You really are your father’s daughter.” 

“Are you surprised? You knew this already my love.” You smiled playfully. 

The meal went well and the toasts were plentiful and happy. There was dancing as well as near endless talking. You were talking to a young woman of Vanaheim, whom had been brought to the wedding by her father, a high lord there as his wife had passed and he did not wish to travel alone. She was discussing with you the possibility of being one of your ladies-in-waiting. “You are so able minded, that is a requirement if you are to endure court here.” You commented. 

“Endure?” 

“Have you not met some of the foul creatures that inhabit it?” you smiled coldly, thinking of those in the room who as much as they feigned their joy for you and Loki, were actually thinking nastily of you both. 

“I had met one or two that seem less than receptive.” The woman noted. She was a slight bit older than you, but also quite mature, which piqued your interest in having her around you as a companion. 

“Oh dear, and here is their queen.” You sighed out of the side of your mouth. 

“Your Highness.” She bowed. 

“Lady Ingrid, you saw fit to grace us with your presence. I am honoured.” 

“This is a fine wedding.” She decided to ignore your statement. 

“It is indeed, the dowager is a force to be reckoned with when she starts.” 

“Indeed she is.” The woman scowled. 

“If I am not mistaken she used her seidr to shoo you from the palace before for trying to get an over inebriated younger prince Thor to bed with you, did she not?” you asked innocently. The Vanir woman looked at Ingrid absolutely appalled. 

“That is none of your concern.” Ingrid snapped. “I must ask why you insist on having a man’s armour on, do you miss you days as a man so much?” 

“They are a warrior’s attire, which of course is nothing you will ever have to concern yourself with, as you are as much use to Asgard as a sundial at night. And then there is the night of King Thor's coronation, and she tried the same with Loki.” You continued speaking with your guest. 

“Your Loki?” the Vanir asked. 

“None other. And when his wits came back to him and he saw with whom he was being associated, he evaporated into thin air and hid in a locked room to get away from you, is that not correct?” Ingrid glared back at you. “I do not want your false words harlot, get from my sight before I ask my husband to grant me a wedding wish and use his seidr to change you into a mouse for my new cat to play with. I would not wish for her to be bored.” The woman left and you and your new companion laughed. 

“Oh I am going to enjoy it here in your company I should think. If you wish for me to remain of course.” She bowed. 

“I would love nothing more.” You declared happily. 

“Ah, my new sister, there you are.” Thor smiled, bringing you into a brutal hug. 

“I was not exactly hiding.” You laughed, trying to get your breath. 

“I should hope not, it would not be a good omen for marriage to be hiding at the wedding.” He laughed, noticing the dark haired woman beside you laughing, he smiled.

Noticing his reaction to her, you introduced them. “Thor, this is Sif of Vanaheim, she asked to be one of my ladies-in-waiting. Sif this is Thor, king of our realm.” 

“And our chief idiot.” Loki added, joining you all, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

“Ignore him.” Thor dismissed, giving Loki a scathing look. “Lady Sif, I have no doubt Eleonora would be more than happy to have you remain here at the palace, as would we all.” 

“Subtle Thor, very subtle.” Loki commented. You nudged Loki’s stomach with your elbow to silence him. 

“I think it best if we go and ensure my mother has not bored yours to tears.” You suggested pulling Loki away, leaving Thor and Sif alone. 

“But first a dance.” He declared, spinning you around so you were forced to take his hands. 

You laughed as he took the lead. “If I must.” 

“I insist.” He smiled. “Are you happy?” 

“Exceedingly. And you?”

“Beyond measure.” He replied. “I can only hope I can make you as happy as your parents seem to be.”

You looked around, seeing your mother and father laughing together. “Their love really has survived more than most.”

“I don’t understand.” 

“My mother’s father wanted her to marry well, my father was not good enough for him, but they did not listen, and my mother became homeless.” 

“Your grandfather disowned her?” 

You nodded. “He had arranged for her to marry some Lord in Alfheim, but she and my father did not listen. Apparently the Lord was less than pleased and there was some sort of a fight that left him unable to even walk.” 

“Do not mess with Bjórr Eriksson.” Loki noted. “Or his daughter.” He added, kissing your forehead. 

“It would not be wise.” 

“So what is this I heard of you wanting me to turn Ingrid into a mouse?” he asked playfully. 

“Why, you interested?” 

“Only if you do not give her to your kitten, you’d poison the poor thing.” 

“I so swear.” You laughed, not sure if he was joking. 

“My dearest El.” 

“Please don’t start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story now. I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
